


I'm just a kid

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Series: SuperFamily [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Real Life, Steve Rogers is not perfect, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Time - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superfamily.<br/>Tony Stark creía que su vida era perfecta, su matrimonio con Steve había superado sus expectativas, Peter era un genio y se había enfocado en la medicina, sus días como director de SHIELD habían terminado, todo era color de rosa... Hasta que Peter dejó de hablarle inexplicablemente. </p><p>Oh, y cabe mencionar que Tony no confiaba del todo en aquel nuevo héroe en NY, se llamaba a sí mismo aracnofóbico. </p><p> </p><p>Es secuela a "Después de la guerra"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo de todo

“¿Wade?” Una voz temblorosa se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, Wade se quitó rápidamente la máscara que cubría su rostro y contesto con la voz más amable que pudo

“Pequeño Peter ¿A qué debo el milagro?” preguntó con esa característica voz burlesca.

“Necesito tu ayuda” Wade entendió por la debilidad en su voz, que algo no andaba bien

“¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó alarmado

“En la Universidad… hubo un accidente en laboratorios, no me siento muy bien ¿Dónde estás tú?” preguntó y escuchó el solo sonido de la línea, Wade le había colgado, genial.

Una nausea profunda lo agito tumbándolo en el piso, sudaba en frío y sentía que pronto sus sentidos lo abandonarían “Mierda” murmuró entre dientes y comenzó a pasar el dedo por la pantalla digital de su StarkPhone, se debatía entre si marcarle o no a sus padres, para empezar no sabía quién sería el indicado… Steve se preocuparía incontrolablemente y obviamente le avisaría a Tony, y Tony… Tony era más reservado sin embargo en los últimos meses su relación no era tan buena, él sabía que había estado haciéndole la vida difícil a su progenitor, por lo mismo prefería evadirlo.

Pero mierda, sentía que la vida se le escapaba a cada latido, escalofríos sacudiéndolo agresivamente. La puerta de la pequeña bodega en la que se escondía se agitó y Peter levanto indefenso la mano para abrirle, fue entonces cuando vio como algo salía de su mano sin control, era viscoso y largo y parecía resistente. Gritó instintivamente.

“Peter soy yo, si no abres tiraré la puerta” Era la voz de Wade y no sonaba para nada amable, Peter intentó decir algo sin embargo sus palabras eran débiles y su susto impresionante al ver lo que salía de su cuerpo, en menos de un minuto la puerta había sido forzada y Wade entró. 

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla roto, una camisa azul y su cabello algo desordenado, se sentó junto a Peter.

“¿Qué pasó?”

“Estábamos experimentando con arañas radioactivas, alguien las libero, y…”

“Te pico una” Wade completo la frase y Peter asintió asustado, sus grandes ojos azules preocupados, su pupila dilatada, Wade intento sonreírle sin embargo su angustia se lo impidió.

“Déjame ver la marca” el mayor ordeno y Peter estiro su brazo derecho, Wade la contempló atento.

“¿Hace cuánto fue eso?” Inquirió de nuevo.

“Como 15 minutos” Peter contestó con voz temblorosa.

Wade se mantuvo silencioso breves segundos, contemplando la herida y contemplándolo a él, entonces notó la larga tira viscosa que aún estaba embarrada en su mano. 

“Querido Peter creo que has mutado”

“¿Mutado?” Peter preguntó, su voz fuera de un rango grave, sonaba casi inaudible y molestamente aguda, Wade asintió.

“Sí, mira, no creo que te mate, sin embargo no sé cuánto te cambie. ¿Tony ya viene en camino?” preguntó nervioso y Peter negó con la cabeza.

“¿Steve?”

Negó de nuevo.

“¿No les has hablado pequeño rufián?” preguntó esta vez molesto y Peter torció los ojos.

“Ya sabes que últimamente Tony y yo no somos tan cercanos”

“No, últimamente tú los has alejado de ti”

“No es el momento de hablar de mi relación con ellos ¿Estás de acuerdo?” gritó irritado y Wade torció los ojos.

“Tienes que hablarle”

“No”

“Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo” dijo molesto y tomó el celular de Peter contra su voluntad, Peter lo veía enfurecido sin embargo su debilidad física era demasiada como para poder enfrentar a Wade, el mayor encontró rápido el número de Tony y cuando iba a comenzar la llamada notó las lágrimas de coraje y nervios en los ojos azules de Peter.  
Sabía que era lo correcto, sin embargo… Contemplar a Peter tan en contra de la idea, contemplar el dolor que le causaba lo hizo apagar el aparato y tomar a Peter en sus brazos.

“Te advierto, si empeoras lo haré” dijo y Peter le regaló una sonrisa tímida

“Gracias”

\-----

 

“¿Has hablado con Peter?” La voz de Steve sonaba más molesta que de costumbre, Tony estaba envuelto en varias cobijas y pretendía dormir

“Tony, sé que no estas dormido” dijo con voz firme y Stark torció los ojos.

“No, no he hablado con él. No sé si lo has notado, pero me odia” las últimas palabras salieron de manera helada, sin vida, casi inaudibles. Steve se acercó a su esposo y pasó suavemente su mano por encima de las cobijas.

“Peter no te odia, necesito que lo entiendas” Steve dijo preocupado y Tony no se movió, el Capitán plantó un suave beso en su frente.

“Steve… no sé qué hice mal” dijo con voz entrecortada y Steve tragó difícilmente.

Él tampoco entendía porque súbitamente Peter había dejado de acercarse a Tony, o evitarlo, al principio Steve deducía que era una acción reflejo al constante rechazo de Stark hacía Wade, sin embargo Tony intentó reparar el daño, no estaba de acuerdo sin embargo ya aceptaba la relación, con esa acción había tenido la esperanza de recuperar a Peter, sin embargo el adolescente cada vez era más frío, más grosero con Tony, tanto que inclusive Steve se veía dividido entre su hijo y su esposo. Se había mantenido imparcial, sin embargo el amor desmedido que tenía por Tony hacía que su molestia hacía Peter no cesara. 

Se acostó junto a Tony y lo envolvió en un abrazo, el ingeniero se volteo inmediatamente a encararlo, sus arrugas profundas, sus gruesos mechones de canas, su cuerpo aún atlético, su mirada aún vibrante, sus facciones perfectas y sus cejas espesas, el tiempo se notaba, sin embargo pareciese que Stark fuera un buen vino, con el tiempo se ponía más sensual, más irreverente, más adictivo. 

Steve plantó un suave beso en sus labios y el ingeniero lo buscó desesperado, sus labios hambrientos, tenues lágrimas en sus ojos, su cuerpo temblando. El capitán sabía perfectamente la situación de Tony, era demasiado doloroso para él contemplar el comportamiento de Peter, no podía imaginar que tanto era para Tony, lo tocaba gentilmente, quería decirle en cada gesto que no importaba si Peter le dejara de hablar o no, él, Steve, siempre estaría ahí para él.  
Tony rápido busco su sitio debajo del cuerpo de su esposo, abrió ligeramente las piernas y arqueo la espalda, Steve al verlo sintió una excitación desmedida, cada parte del cuerpo de Tony era tan perfectamente adaptable a su cuerpo, a sus manos, a sus labios.

Cada beso, cada roce, cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir, o gritar, cada que lo sentía estrecharse alrededor de su miembro parecía como si fuese su primera vez, la misma euforia, los mismo estúpidos nervios volcando su estómago, la misma sensación de incredulidad al contemplar a Tony Stark en sus brazos.  
Habían pasado más de 20 años y aún no podía creer que aquel hombre lo amara.

 

\----

 

“Peter, no veo que mejores” Wade dijo preocupado, había intentado con compresas de agua fría, analgésicos hurtados, referencias de google, sin embargo Peter seguía en las mismas condiciones, ardiendo en fiebre, vomitando todo lo que ingería, y esa sustancia viscosa seguía saliendo de sus manos, Wade lo contemplaba preocupado, el celular de Peter había quedado sin batería, antes de haberse descargado había perdido más de 50 llamadas de ambos padres, Wade sabía que no era lo correcto, mantenerlo en estas condiciones en un apartamento tan chico, tan sucio, tan humilde, cuando Peter… bueno, era Peter Stark, el único heredero de la compañía multibillonaria que movía el 70% del dinero del mundo. 

 

Tragó difícilmente al ver como el débil y pálido adolescente al fin conciliaba el sueño, no podía seguir así. Tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento.

 

\----

 

Tony tenía los ojos cristalinos y las ojeras evidentes de tanto llorar, Bruce estaba sentado junto a él, tomaba su mano intentando apoyarlo, sus labios tensos, sus arrugas profundas, delante de ambos hombres una niña de 10 años con ojos también cristalinos y cabello rojizo estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. 

En la cocina Natasha y Steve seguían cruzando sitios en el mapa, no lograban encontrar a Peter por ningún lado, habían pasado solo dos días, la universidad les había informado del percance en el laboratorio biológico, Tony los había amenazado a muerte al no haberlos contactado desde un día anterior, sin embargo su verdadera herida, su verdadero coraje era que Peter no lo hubiera hecho.

Steve se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, su mirada seria y sus labios tensos, Natasha por otro lado era la que solía desligarse de las emociones más rápidamente, contemplaba todo de manera objetiva, aún no decía sus conclusiones en voz fuerte, sin embargo era evidente, Peter y Tony habían tenido demasiada fricción los últimos meses, las actitudes de Peter habían sido repentinas e inexplicables, Steve indudablemente se había cargado hacía el lado de Tony, Peter tal vez se sentía abandonado, o guardaba cierto rencor, era evidente que no les informaría. 

“No hemos checado en estos bloques” dijo Steve con voz helada señalando el mapa, Natasha asintió, ambos caminaron a la estancia para informarle a sus respectivas parejas, en eso un toquido algo desesperado se escuchó en la puerta.

Tony se paró en un impulso y caminó hacía la puerta, Steve siguiéndolo, cuidándolo, como siempre solía hacerlo. El billonario abrió la puerta y encontró a Wade vistiendo una chamarra de piel, una mirada angustiada y una mochila al hombro.

Tony dedujo todo demasiado rápido, tomó agresivamente a Wade de la chamarra y lo empujo hacía el muro de concreto, sus huesos tronaron al impacto, Wilson era mucho más joven, mucho más fuerte que Tony, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón siempre había admirado al ingeniero, y eso le impedía siquiera defenderse.

“¿Dónde está Peter?” preguntó entre dientes y Wade sonrió algo burlesco

“¿Por qué lo sabría yo? Ustedes son sus padres” dijo cínico y Tony en un impulso soltó su chaqueta, dio un paso hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio, sí, ellos debían saber el paradero de Peter, sin embargo no lo hacían, Peter no los había buscado a ellos. Sintió un dolor punzocortante atravesar su pecho y sus labios titubearon.

“No sabemos nada de él Wade” Tony dijo con voz rota y el adolescente supo que su comentario no había sido el indicado, contemplo la vulnerabilidad de Stark y sintió una oleada de coraje, en un impulso desquiciado habló.

“Sé que Peter me odiara por esto… pero mierda, no puedo verlo así, ni a ustedes…” Steve lo contempló extrañado, Natasha se mantenía a la defensiva y Bruce ocultaba a su pequeña niña detrás de él “…Hubo un accidente en la escuela, él me hablo, yo supe que debía marcarles a ustedes desde que lo encontré, sin embargo él me lo impidió, y mierda, de verdad debí haberles marcado”

“¿Él está bien?” Steve preguntó preocupado al ver como los ojos de Tony se dilataban

“Sí, bueno… no sé, mierda. Me duele tanto perderlo” entonces Wade levantó la mirada y Tony entendió que este chico de verdad amaba a su hijo, tanto que sacrificaba estar con él por el mismo amor, justo lo que él había hecho por Steve, tragó difícilmente al recordar las palabras de Steve, sí, Wade era tal y como él.

“No lo perderás” Tony dijo en un impulso y todos voltearon a verlo impactado, Steve asintió al notar como Tony entendía ahora sus palabras, y sabía por experiencia propia que por más estúpido que Peter pudiera ser, Wade siempre estaría ahí para él, tal y como Tony lo había estado para el Capitán.

“Esta en mi apartamento, no está del todo bien, pero tampoco está mal” dijo intentando evadir el hecho de que soltara ese tipo de tejido de la palma de las manos, evadiendo que últimamente Peter se veía distinto, más elástico, más letal.

“Gracias” Tony dijo por primera vez viéndolo a los ojos sin amenazarlo, Wade asintió, el sabor de la culpa en sus labios, sin embargo una tranquilidad inexplicable en su corazón, sí, había hecho lo correcto.

 

\----

 

Peter abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a si mismo de nuevo en su cuarto, ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Se levantó rápidamente y sintió un súbito mareo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, entonces recordó nítidamente todo. Estiró el brazo apuntando hacía un termo con café que tenía junto a su laptop, cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que hacía… una densa y bien tejida telaraña salió de su palma hasta el termo, en breves microsegundos el termo estaba en su mano.

Genial. 

Se paró emocionado, ya no sentía la fiebre, ni el súbito mareo, se sentía de nuevo bien, más que bien, maravillado por estas nuevas habilidades. Escuchó murmullos en la habitación contigua y salió tímidamente de su cuarto, la puerta de sus papás entreabierta. La voz de Tony elevada, como siempre… Peter torció los ojos molesto.

“¿Por qué Steve?” alcanzó a escuchar la voz del billonario

“No busques explicaciones Tony”

“¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan estático?” gritó molesto y Peter dio leves pasos más hacía la habitación de sus padres

“No es ser estático Tony, es darte cuenta hasta donde podemos llegar, el tiempo ha pasado sobre nosotros”

“No quiero morir así” dijo entre dientes y entonces vio como Steve se levantaba del sillón en el que intentaba leer un grueso libro sin título visible.

“Disculpa, tú fuiste el que decidió todo esto. Retirarnos, vivir fuera de las cámaras, yo acepte porque se me hizo lo más prudente, y aún respeto esa idea ¿Por qué el cambio tan súbito?”

“Ahora me estas culpando a mí” Tony dijo en un tono infantil cruzando los brazos, Peter sentía una rabia inexplicable en contra de Tony, sabía desde que momento había empezado, sin embargo ahora cada vez aumentaba más. 

“No te estoy culpando, solo dime ¿Por qué el cambio? Y no digas que por los civiles, porque jamás te importo tanto eso”

“Oh cierto, todo era ego para mí” dijo irritado y Steve hecho hacía atrás la cabeza, caminó hasta Tony y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

“Eres un héroe Tony, siempre lo has sido, con traje o sin traje” Steve dijo a su oído y Peter alcanzó a escuchar.

La sangre hirviéndole, ¿Por qué Steve era tan bueno con Tony? Aunque ambos fueran sus padres Peter sentía que Tony era innecesariamente problemático.

“Tal vez si él ve eso en mí, vuelva” Tony dijo en un murmuro inaudible, solo Steve lo escuchó, y levantó el mentón de su esposo, clavando su mirada azul en los ojos rotos castaños.

“Tony, no tienes por qué probarle algo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Peter” dijo con voz firme y Tony clavó su mirada en el piso, huyendo de los ojos de su esposo. Steve atrapó los labios de Stark en un beso y Peter contempló como el ingeniero entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve, el Capitán cargándolo fácilmente.

Peter se alejó lo más que pudo de la puerta, desde niño había visto demasiadas escenas de esa índole entre ellos, eran los padres más descuidados que cualquier hijo podría tener. Exhalo molesto y fue a su cuarto, tomó varias cosas personales en una mochila y salió de su casa. 

Tenía una idea algo desquiciada, sin embargo siendo hijo de dos héroes ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?


	2. Punto de quiebre.

“Peter se fue”

Las palabras eran frías, serias, demasiado fuertes aún dichas en voz baja, Steve se movió perezoso en las cobijas intentando entender lo que pasaba.

“¿Tony?” Preguntó estúpidamente, después volteo hacía el reloj digital, eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, Tony jamás despertaba antes de las 10, comenzó a tomarle importancia, se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos adquiriendo una visión más nítida. Tony tenía los ojos rojos, vestía solo unos boxers negros y estaba estático justo enfrente de la cama.

“Sus cosas no están, dejó una nota. Se fue” Tony dijo amargamente, un trozo de papel en su mano y Steve percibió que temblaba algo compulsivamente, se paró de inmediato y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

“Todo estará bien, ya está grande” Steve dijo intentando calmarlo, Tony se aferró al cuerpo de Steve, se puso de puntitas para poder apoyar su frente en la clavícula del rubio, su llanto era silencioso, lo cual lo hacía aún más difícil de soportar, Steve lo abrazó con fuerza.

Tomó el papel de las manos de Tony, aun sosteniéndolo en un abrazo, comenzó a leerlo.

_“Discúlpenme, sé que no es la manera, pero ya no puedo seguir así._

_Los quiero._

_Peter”_

Era la letra de Peter, muy parecida a la de su esposo solo que más difícil de leer, digna de un médico, el capitán pensó en las palabras “Seguir así” murmuró en una manera inentendible, el llanto de Tony se intensificó.

“Se fue por mi culpa” Tony dijo con voz quebrada, Steve se separó de él, lo tomó del mentón, su mirada azul estaba rota y su expresión era completamente desconcertada, sin embargo intentó mantenerse firme.

“No es tu culpa. No sé qué lo orilló a esto, pero quiero que entiendas que no hiciste nada malo”

“¿Entonces cómo explicas que de la nada me dejo de hablar y ahora se va?” Tony preguntó mordiendo cada palabra, su mirada era agresiva, destellaba de una manera a la que Steve se había desacostumbrado, era tan intensa, tan magnética…

“No lo sé, pero sé que no fue por ti” Steve dijo inútilmente y Tony se separó de su cuerpo, gruñó exaltado y comenzó a caminar en círculos, varios escalofríos recorrían su piel tornándola de “gallina”, murmuraba entre dientes cosas inentendibles.

“Tony cálmate”

“No puedo Steve, tenemos que empezar a buscarlo”

“¿Buscarlo?” Steve preguntó incrédulo y Tony lo penetró con la mirada.

“Por supuesto. No tiene a donde ir, esta solo allá afuera”

“Es un Stark Tony, tiene cuentas ilimitadas…. Además no se me hace correcto que se vaya solo por arranques emocionales”

“Tal vez algo le sucedió” Tony dijo angustiado intentando idear varias hipótesis en su cabeza, Steve torció los ojos.

“Es un adolescente millonario encaprichado. Tiene que escarmentar”

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? Es nuestro niño”

“Ya no es un niño Tony, tiene la mayoría de edad y si quiere independencia, que así sea” Steve dijo molesto y caminó hasta el vestidor, Tony lo siguió echando chispas.

“¿De qué hablas? Tú jamás has sido así con él”

“Estoy cansado de los últimos meses, de verte llorar, de tu insomnio, de tu angustia y su maldita actitud, ni siquiera mirarte. Me mata Tony, lo amo, es mi hijo. Pero también te amo a ti y soy lo suficientemente capaz de entender que esta vez es su culpa y merece un castigo”

Tony lo miró atónito, por un momento dejo de temblar, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse sin embargo los limpio casi agresivamente, jamás había querido poner a Steve en esta clase de situación, mucho menos provocar que se molestara con Peter.

“Peter no tiene la culpa” murmuró y Steve torció los ojos.

“Toda la vida lo has mimado y sobreprotegido, quiere ser malagradecido contigo pero aun así vivir de tu fama o tu dinero, entonces es tiempo de una lección”

Tony se estremeció al escucharlo.

“Tú no eres así”

“No Tony, pero más vale una lección ahorita que arrepentirnos toda la vida de no haberlo hecho”

Stark se quedó de pie estático, la mirada perdida y su mente volcando miles de sensaciones e ideas distintas. Steve lo contemplaba temeroso de hacer estallar una guerra entre ambos, era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento Tony, o inclusive él.

La partida de Peter le dolía en lo más profundo, su mente lo torturaba con múltiples recuerdos del menor, desde la primera vez que lo vio protegiendo a esa tortuga en los boy scouts hace casi 20 años, la vez que le contó la verdad de todo, la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba, la voz de Peter al decirle por primera vez “Papá”, su primer viaje en bicicleta, su sonrisa, sus primeros dientes de leche caídos…. La imagen de él y Tony sonriendo en la sala o bajo el árbol de navidad, o en la playa… Un dolor punzocortante en el pecho lo hizo jalar aire audiblemente.

“Me duele mucho Tony, pero debe aprender por las malas. Voy a bloquear sus cuentas” Steve dijo y Tony no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo perplejo, su mente seguía perdida entre las posibles hipótesis acerca del paradero de su hijo. No quería bloquear sus cuentas, ni desprotegerlo, no quería renunciar a él ni que lo odiara. Tenía un pánico enloquecedor a que Peter lo odiara, no quería repetir la historia de él y Howard.... pero mierda! Si Howard hubiese bloqueado sus cuentas y le hubiese dado una lección, un poco de afecto y enseñarle el valor de la familia y del trabajo, tal vez no hubiese caído en su década de alcohol y drogas. Aunque también había aprendido por las malas, no quería que Peter pasara por eso... sin embargo si Howard le hubiese hecho eso, él jamás lo hubiera perdonado. Observó algo temeroso a Steve, no tenía una respuesta ni una opinión concreta, así que estúpidamente asintió. Creería en Steve y su lógica, al final de cuentas, también era su hijo. 

\------

“¿Wade?” Wade conoció la voz de inmediato, era de Tony y estúpidamente mandaba escalofríos por su piel.

“Señor Stark”

“¿Wade… Peter está contigo?”

La voz del ingeniero pretendía sonar fuerte sin embargo no tenía la habitual dicción que lo caracterizaba.

“No ¿No está con ustedes?”

“Dejo una nota, se fue”

“¿A dónde?” La voz de Wade era más severa, la de Tony en cambio parecía apagada.

“No tengo idea”

“Si yo sé algo le marco”

Colgó la llamada y caminó hasta la silla recargada en el muro de su apartamento, cogió una chamarra oscura y comenzó a buscar en todos los lugares que recordaba que tuviesen relación con Peter, al tercer día lo encontró.

“¿A qué estás jugando?” La voz de Wade lo hizo saltar instintivamente, Peter alquilaba un apartamento cerca de Central Park, un traje rojo con azul sobre la cama.

“¿Cómo entraste aquí?”

“Eso no importa ¿Qué estás haciendo? Huir de tu casa y pretender ser….” Wade fijó la vista en su traje, una araña negra en el pecho, Peter no podría haber hecho esto solo, alguien debía estarlo apoyando alguien que no apreciaba en lo absoluto a Steve o a Tony. “¿…Un héroe?” Wade preguntó casi afirmando, Peter lo miró enfurecido, sus ojos azules se hicieron oscuros.

“¿A ti ultimadamente que te importa? Eres un traidor al final de cuentas, me llevaste con ellos cuando yo no pensaba regresar”

“¿Eres idiota? Tienes una familia Peter, una carrera, un hogar, un apellido…”

“Tú no sabes nada” Peter dijo molesto y Wade se irritó de sobremanera, caminó agresivamente hasta él sujetándolo de las muñecas, lo estampó en el muro más cercano, Peter era mucho más bajo que Wade, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado, su cabello castaño idéntico al de Tony.

“Me estas cansando Peter, es tiempo de que madures” Wade mordió las palabras entre molesto y desesperado.

“Suéltame”

“No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que te hizo cambiar”

“Nada”

Wade lo tomó más fuerte de las muñecas, notó como la piel pálida del chico comenzaba a moretearse, lo empujó de nuevo contra el muro, sus huesos crujieron audiblemente.

“Hace 5 meses decidiste apartarte de ellos. Dime porque” Wade demandó en voz seria, Peter sintió las palabras ahogarse en su garganta, mantenía su mirada firme y sus labios tensos. No dijo nada.

“Me gusta estar solo” Peter mintió patéticamente y Wade irremediablemente soltó una risa.

“Ahora de la nada te sale lo Stark” Wade dijo entre risas burlescas y notó como la piel de Peter se tornaba roja de coraje, abrió las palmas en su dirección, el rubio sintió como fue empujado hasta el muro más cercano, en fracciones de segundos estaba envuelto en una viscosa y fuerte telaraña.

“Yo no soy nada como los Stark” Peter dijo molesto y caminó a la cama, Wade permanecía en el piso, inmóvil. Su vista clavada en el chico delgado que sensualmente se quitaba la ropa y se ponía un traje que para su opinión estaba casi pintado a su cuerpo delicioso, Wade intentó contener su creciente excitación al verlo. El chico caminó hasta él con ojos desafiantes y una máscara en la mano. Wade soltó una risa entre su frustración, su deseo reprimido y su molestia.

“Tienes razón, no eres nada como él. Tony jamás hubiera abandonado a Steve…. O a ti”

Peter sintió un vacío succionante en su estómago seguido de un dolor agudo en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar, se puso la máscara y caminó hasta la ventana. Lanzó la primera telaraña y se arrojó del edificio.

Su cuerpo estaba suspendido en una caída libre a más de 100 metros de altura, su mente en cambio seguía pensando en las palabras de Wade, la sonrisa de Tony, todos los recuerdos acumulados de él, de Steve, de su infancia perfecta y su adolescencia completa. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y abrazar a aquel hombre, sin embargo aquella semilla de rencor molestaba en su pecho.

Lanzó otra telaraña y sintió el vértigo al elevarse sobre las azoteas.

Extrañaría a Wade. Eventualmente lo buscaría, lo quería demasiado, se atrevía incluso a decir que lo amaba… por ahora debía estar solo, debía solucionar demasiadas situaciones personales que lo atormentaban de 5 meses hacía acá.

\--------

Steve caminó cauteloso hacía el taller de su esposo, hacía más de 10 años que Tony no se encerraba por días, un nudo en la garganta lo asfixiaba.

“Capitán” era la familiar voz de Jarvis, Steve se sintió de nuevo en el 2012 por un instante.

“Tony ¿Está bien?”

“No” Jarvis dijo sincero y abrió las puertas de cristal, Steve entró con una sonrisa rota.

Tony estaba tirado en el piso del taller, Steve se acercó apresurado, notó que respiraba difícilmente.

“¿Tony estás bien?”

Tony no respondió.

“J, una ambulancia ya” Steve gritó entre la histeria y las lágrimas que salían sin permiso ni aviso.

Cuando Stark abrió los ojos ligeramente se encontró con un afligido Steve Rogers sentado junto a él, sostenía su mano entre las suyas y lo contemplaba expectante, sus ojos azules cristalinos y sus ojeras rojas profundas.

“No me gusta cuando lloras” Tony dijo sincero y levantó su mano para tocar la mejilla de Steve, fue ahí cuando notó su mano canalizada al suero.

“No lo haría si dejaras de exponerte tanto” Steve dijo molesto.

“¿Qué paso?” Tony preguntó inocente.

“Congestión alcohólica, abuso de pastillas para dormir, colapso respiratorio y  fallo cardiaco”

Tony conocía perfectamente esa voz, era de Pepper y no sonaba para nada tranquila ni mucho menos feliz.

“Mierda”

“Sí Tony, mierda” Pepper dijo enojada y lo asesino con la mirada, Steve la miró implorándole paciencia.

“Todo está bien ya” Steve dijo inútilmente y Pepper salió molesta de la habitación, Tony volteo hacía Steve.

“Afrontémoslo, me has visto peor que esto. Mucho peor” Tony dijo sincero, sus palabras agrias recordando su segundo embarazo, Steve sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, los vívidos recuerdos de Tony debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerta le causaban un dolor indescriptible que sabía jamás podría superar.

“Tony creí que te había perdido” Steve dijo en voz fúnebre, contenía sus lágrimas con trabajo.

“Vamos, mala hierba nunca muere”

Steve levantó su mirada herida, sus arrugas ya eran notorias, el efecto del suero se había casi esfumado en él.

“Tony, no sé si me entiendas. No puedo seguir sin ti” Steve pronunció las últimas palabras de una manera lenta pero firme, Stark se mordió el labio y asintió dócil.

“Perdón” murmuró después de unos minutos.

“Sé que la partida de Peter te afecto, a mí también, demasiado. Pero ya pasaron 5 meses en los que te encierras día y noche, tomas sin control y ahora esto… Tony, yo sigo aquí. Yo… yo no soy fuerte si tú no estás junto a mí” Steve dijo difícilmente, su voz rota y sus ojos cristalinos.

Tony Stark sintió la culpa carcomiéndolo. Era un maldito bastardo egoísta siempre. Incapaz de huir de sus demonios, de sus tan naturales adicciones. En cuánto la tormenta se avecinaba él se hundía en el más profundo cráter, y como siempre, ahí estaba Steve, dispuesto a levantarlo, dispuesto incluso a hundirse con él.

“Ven” Tony dijo en voz tenue y recorrió su cuerpo en la cama, Steve se acostó en la cama junto a él, lo envolvió en un abrazo tierno, besando su cabello largo canoso.

“Prométeme que no intentaras hacerlo de nuevo” Steve dijo entre un sollozo involuntario.

“No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo” Tony dijo con voz firme y Steve enterró su cara en el cuello de Tony, estrechando sus brazos en el cuerpo delgado del ingeniero, intentando retenerlo por siempre.

Tony sonrió tímido, dio un beso en el cabello rubio de Steve y fijó su mirada en el florero de cristal, contempló un borroso reflejo de un hombre vistiendo un traje rojo con azul, el forero reflejaba la ventana, volteo instintivamente hacía el cristal y vio detenidamente como un hombre vistiendo un traje rojo con azul desaparecía de la ventana.

¿Se había aventado?

¿Quién era esa persona?

¿Cómo había logrado mantenerse pegada a un muro a tantos metros de altura?

¿Y por qué los observaba precisamente a ellos?

Sintió un súbito miedo, el recuerdo intranquilo de Bucky en su mente, de Ultron, de Thanos, de todos aquellos que habían intentado quitarle lo que más amaba. Abrazó a Steve con una preocupación bloqueando su mente: Peter. Debía encontrarlo, debía protegerlo.

O en el peor de los casos, debía averiguar quién era ese extraño del traje rojo.


	3. Manías

Tony era compulsivo.

Era parte de su naturaleza y negarlo era tan ridículo como cuando Steve negaba que no lloraba durante el Pianista o la Vida es Bella.

En gran parte todo su éxito se lo debía a su comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo, sus manías de no dormir si no había acabado el proyecto, no comer si no había terminado sus bocetos, no caminar jamás por el lado derecho de la banqueta, ni comprar paraguas amarillos o caminar por un llano mientras llovía. Tony estaba lleno de detalles compulsivos de los que casi nadie estaba enterado, más que por supuesto, Steve.

Muchos se preguntaban ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan bueno y noble como Steve pudiese no solo soportar, sino amar el saco de manías que Stark era? ¿Cómo aguantaba los comentarios mordaces y el constante ataque intelectual que Tony disfrutaba con una sonrisa maliciosa? La respuesta era simple, ni Tony era tan letal como parecía, ni Steve tan bueno como creían.

Ambos se complementaban, ilógicamente tal vez, pero había un punto de conexión en el que ambos cedían, en el que los defectos de ambos ensamblaban creando puentes, acercándolos aún más. Sí, Tony era un maldito bastardo que se encerraba por días ignorando completamente el mundo exterior, pero Steve también solía serlo cuándo se lo proponía, Stark llegaba hasta dónde él lo permitía.

Sonrió malicioso con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Tony de pie frente a él fulminándolo con la mirada, sus ojos castaños amenazantes y su respiración pesada.

“No estoy jugando Steven”

Oh, Tony había dicho su nombre completo, no habían pasado siquiera 3 minutos, Steve no pudo contener una risa ligera.

“Ni yo” Steve dijo sincero, se recargó en el muro de concreto observando fijamente el sweater de lana apoyado sobre los papeles de Stark.

“Entonces podrías explicarme ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?” Tony dijo intentando controlar su voz, le irritaba ver a Steve disfrutando esto, le molestaba en sobremanera cuando adoptaba esta actitud.

“Es un misterio ¿No?”

Tony gruñó por lo bajo.

“Sabes que la lana me causa ansiedad”

“No lo veas” Steve dijo sonriente y Tony torció los ojos, caminó hasta Steve.

“Mi investigación está bajo el sweater” dijo entre dientes y Steve actuó sorprendido.

“Oh, no sabía que era tuyo, como son documentos en latín…”

Tony exhaló audiblemente.

“¿Algo que quieras decirme?” preguntó conservando lo que le quedaba de paciencia.

“Nada, más bien ¿Algo que tú quieras decirme?”

“Sí, quita ese sweater de ahí antes de que contrate a alguien para quemar todo lo que tengas de lana en la casa” Tony amenazó fulminante y Steve levanto ambas manos en ademan de paz, caminó hacía el sweater y lo tomo entre manos, dio un paso hacía Tony.

“No, Steve... no” dijo agitado y caminó varios pasos hacia atrás.

Steve jamás entendería esta manía de Stark, era ridículo como un hombre que se mantenía íntegro frente a misiles se quebraba frente a la lana, notaba como su ansiedad se incrementaba, la textura le causaba escalofríos, sabía que Stark no era del todo normal, comportamiento compulsivo, IQ estúpidamente elevado, y personalidad sociópata…

“Volveré a dejar el sweater sobre esos papeles si no me dices la razón por la que esos documentos están en una lengua muerta”

“¿Y si te digo te lo llevarás del taller?”

“Sí”

“¿Lo prometes?” Tony preguntó con una tenue sonrisa, Steve asintió.

“Para que no entiendas lo que dicen” Tony contestó cínico y caminó hacía ellos.

Claro, pregunta mal planteada, Steve torció los ojos algo molesto, Tony estaba descaradamente ocultándole algo.

Y ahí era la vuelta a la moneda, así como Steve conocía todas las manías de Tony y bien podía usarlas a favor o en contra del ingeniero, así mismo Tony conocía las de él, no tenía muchas, pero las que tenía eran suficientes para quebrarlo.

Así como Stark era compulsivo y ególatra, Steve era posesivo y celoso. A un nivel desbordante que nadie conocía más que Stark, y usualmente por eso Tony no ocultaba casi nada, por eso y Ultron y Peter y todo lo que había ocultado en su vida que había enloquecido a Steve, aun cuando en más de 20 años de relación Tony jamás hubiese sido infiel y Steve sí, aun así Steve enloquecía ante la sola idea de ver a Tony con alguien más.

Porque la verdad era simple.

Tony Stark podía ser feliz o miserable con quién quisiera, eran elecciones, su IQ elevado le hacía razonar más rápidamente las emociones y eliminarlas antes de que pudiesen convertirse en sentimientos, era frío y analítico, algo manipulador y un experto mintiendo, con cualquier persona que estuviese tenía una ventaja de más de 30 puntos de IQ, podía manipular al mundo como se le antojase.

Si Tony quisiera engañarlo lo estaría haciendo y Steve jamás se enteraría de ello, o tal vez ya lo había hecho y él jamás lo sabría, sintió una agitación en el estómago y su mente gritándole que cerrara la boca.

“¿Qué ocultas?” Steve preguntó con voz firme, su sonrisa había desvanecido, el sweater aún en su mano derecha, Tony sonrió triunfante, ahora él tenía el control de la conversación.

“Saca el sweater del taller y hablamos”

Steve levantó una ceja entretenido, por la actitud juguetona de Stark podía inferir que simplemente buscaba ser lo suficientemente interesante para posiblemente deshacerse del sweater y de todo lo de lana de la casa, usando su curiosidad como arma, Steve asintió y caminó hacia afuera del taller, en eso la voz de Jarvis se escuchó.

“Señor, tiene una llamada privada”

Y eso había sido determinante.

Por una fracción de segundo el semblante de Tony se volvió intranquilo y Steve notó como deslizó en un impulso la mano derecha sobre la mesa para cancelar la llamada y silenciar a Jarvis.

Curioso que Tony recibiera llamadas privadas cuando ambos tenían el 100% de acceso a Jarvis y cualquier información que entrara al sistema.

“¿De quién era la llamada?” Steve preguntó con voz seria y Tony torció los ojos.

“Nada importante”

“Jarvis” Steve repitió sabiendo que el AI tenía que contestar.

“Señor Stark, está en mis protocolos brindar esa información a S…”

“Silencio” Stark dijo mordiendo la palabra y Steve tragó difícilmente.

“¿Estás viendo a alguien?”

Tony soltó una risa. Habiendo mil posibles preguntas, Steve siempre optaba por la misma.

“Claro, tenemos dos hijos juntos desde hace diez años, extraño que no te hayas dado cuenta” Tony dijo burlesco sin embargo se dio cuenta de sus palabras a los pocos segundos, no solo había atacado el punto débil de Steve, sino también su inteligencia.

El capitán salió del taller con el sweater de lana en la mano, Tony exhalo pesadamente.

“J, cierra la puerta y regresa la llamada”

“El capitán…”

“Lo sé, en un momento subo” dijo cortante y Jarvis entendió que esa conversación no quería ser reanudada.

Tony empujó suavemente la puerta de la habitación, Steve estaba en el estar del cuarto, sus piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón y un libro en sus muslos, a veces estas escenas cotidianas le brindaban una satisfacción inmensa a Tony, sentía como su pecho se comprimía y sus ojos se cristalizaban ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Una familia. Lo que nunca pudo tener y ahora tenía, dio ligeros pasos sobre la duela de la madera.

“No estoy viendo a nadie” Tony dijo tranquilo y Steve levantó la mirada, no lo había escuchado entrar.

Steve a veces extrañaba el suero, no por las misiones y la adrenalina del campo de acción, sino por los momentos únicos que le brindaba, poder escuchar a Tony a metros de distancia, poder sentir sus latidos a través de la piel, poder observar de noche cada detalle de su semblante, extrañaba sus sentidos agudos.

“Pero hay algo que haces que yo no debo saber” Steve dijo tranquilo, sus ojos azules contorneados por arrugas tenues.

“Sí” Tony dijo sincero y Steve asintió.

“¿Es grave?” Preguntó y Tony sonrió travieso.

“No, solo va en contra de tus principios”

Steve soltó una risita.

“Tú vas en contra de mis principios”

Tony soltó una carcajada, el hielo quebrándose con el sonido grave de su risa, caminó hasta el sillón en donde Steve estaba y se hizo un espacio sobre los muslos de Steve, se extendió tirando el libro que Steve leía, el capitán sonrió y plantó un tenue beso en su frente.

“¿Es sobre Peter?” Steve preguntó algo alarmado y Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta.

“No”

El silencio cayó pesado, desde los últimos meses cada que alguien mencionaba el nombre de su hijo se tensaba el ambiente y a veces Tony se quebraba y planteaba mil y un hipótesis distintas acerca de por qué se había ido, otras veces simplemente quedaba en silencio con la mirada castaña perdida en el café.

“Tengo miedo” Steve confesó y Stark lo miró extrañado.

“¿De no saber latín?”

Steve sonrió.

“De que lo cotidiano sea poco para tu cabecita”

Tony sonrió.

“Si hubiera sabido que lo cotidiano no es necesariamente aburrido me hubiese ahorrado años de rehabilitación”

Steve lo besó.

No solo porque Tony había dicho algo lindo, sino porque cada que el tema de sus adicciones salía a tema sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, de mostrarle que todo estaba bien, que él estaba ahí, que aquel pasado no era más que un difuso recuerdo.

“¿Sientes que le falta adrenalina a nuestra vida?” Tony preguntó y Steve soltó una risita, se acostó junto a Stark en el sillón envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

“No, a veces la extraño, a veces incluso pienso que es la única forma de retenerte por siempre, dándote una dosis de emoción fuera de… esto”

“¿De tú en pijama?”

Steve soltó una risa sincera.

“Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, no sé si es la ausencia de Peter o si estoy entrando a una crisis de mediana edad pero… ¿No sientes la casa como… sola?”

Tony le regaló una sonrisa lastimera y pegó su frente a la de Steve, asintió.

Era lógico, cuándo la soledad lo embargaba y la rutina lo cansaba se ahogaba en un sinfín de ideas nuevas, de proyectos inconclusos y actualizaciones de los ya concluidos, Steve por su lado no tenía nada en qué distraerse, bueno, sin contar los más de 100 libros que había acabado uno tras otro, de sus comida gourmet que tomaba horas al preparar, o sus largas caminatas por Manhattan, fuera de eso Steve solo tenía a Tony, y bueno, Tony estaba siempre buscando en que distraer la mente, no era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con Steve, le encantaba estar con él, y era solo que llevaban tantos años juntos que Stark ya no lo veía como una persona más, sino como una parte de sí mismo.

“Estaba pensando…” Steve reanudo cerrando los parpados, Tony lo observaba analítico, la única razón por la que Steve no le dirigiera la mirada era o porque iba a decir algo demasiado vergonzoso o porque iba a decir algo en lo que sabía que la reacción de Stark no sería la mejor y no quería contemplar su primer impulso.

“¿Sí?” Tony intentó motivarlo a hablar.

“¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste de unirnos a los Vengadores?”

Tony tragó difícilmente.

“Sí, estabas completamente en contra de la idea”

“Me puse en contacto con ellos”

El cuerpo de Tony inmediatamente se tensó.

“¿Por qué duraste tanto en hacerlo?”

Y esa era la pregunta correcta, Steve sintió un nudo atado a su garganta, su respiración algo intranquila y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados la mirada de Tony lo quemaba, buscó el cuello de Stark y enterró su cara en él. Tony sabía que él caería tarde o temprano, su vida siempre había sido la milicia, quería decirle que lo olvidara, que no era en serio, pero algo en el tono de voz de Stark le indicaba que no estaba enojado, ni siquiera disgustado ante la idea.

“Por Peter supongo”

Tony asintió.

“¿Quieres volver?”

Steve abrió los ojos algo incrédulo, de verdad creyó que Tony tomaría la noticia de otra manera, tragó difícilmente.

“No estamos en condiciones de volver, no físicamente al menos” Steve dijo sincero y Tony soltó una risita.

“El suero no te hace ser quién eres Cap” dijo y Steve sintió un estúpido sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas.

“Piénsalo ¿sí? Decidiré lo que tú decidas”

“¿Quieres que yo vuelva?” Ahora Tony sonaba sorprendido.

Sí, sabía que tarde o temprano Steve querría volver, pero jamás creyó que lo incluiría.

“No podría hacerlo sin ti”

Tony esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

\------

Era su plan.

Desde aquel día que vio a aquel hombre misterioso en la ventana del hospital se dio a la tarea de investigarlo, supo que pertenecía a los nuevos vengadores y supo que si ignoraba lo suficiente a Steve, se quebraría y pensaría en volver, y así Tony podría estar cerca de aquel extraño y averiguaría algo de él.

Esta nueva obsesión era la que lo mantenía despierto cuando la angustia por Peter era demasiada.

Peter seguía comunicándose mediante Jarvis, no había hablado con ninguno de los dos en 7 meses, pero no había semana que no le reportara al AI su estado de salud o sus calificaciones, Stark entre toda su miseria y su ira, lo agradecía.

“Vengadores, tenemos dos nuevos integrantes” Strange dijo con una amplia sonrisa y Peter exhaló pesadamente, odiaba las juntas.

Además todos los héroes de la ciudad habían sido reclutados – los que valían la pena – la curiosidad por saber quiénes eran lo hizo permanecer sentado en el sillón amarillo, su cuerpo menudo y su traje puesto.

En eso observó a Tony entrar junto a Steve, Stark tomaba de su termo de café que el mismo Peter le había regalado hace dos años, y Steve sonreía tímido.

Peter sintió una taquicardia inmediata y se puso de pie.

“¿Spiderman?” Cage dijo algo asombrado por la reacción del chico, sí claro, eran iron-man y capitán américa, símbolos patrios y fundadores de los vengadores, sin embargo no era para perder la cordura, al menos no enfrente de ellos, era vergonzoso.

Peter sintió la vista de Tony clavada en él, lo analizaba profundamente, su mirada castaña fría y su semblante duro, sonrió ligeramente recordando la primera vez que Tony lo había visto de esa manera, hace 1 año cuando llevo a Wade por primera vez a su casa.

Se mantuvo estático, Steve volteó a verlo algo extrañado, todos esperando una respuesta o un movimiento, una posible justificación para estos segundos inexplicables, no, Peter debía huir de ahí, no duraría ni un día antes de que ambos descubrieran que era él, que había mutado y que arriesgaba diariamente su vida intentando ser alguien, alguien fuera de los pesados apellidos que portaba.

En una fracción de segundo notó como Steve balanceaba su cuerpo hacía Tony, una acción reflejo que delataba a un buen observador la relación íntima que tenían, Peter sonrió para sí mismo, una loca idea en su mente: ¿Cómo sería conocer a sus padres desde la perspectiva de un extraño?

Saltó por la ventana.

“Vaya, eso fue drámatico ¿no crees?” Tony dijo burlesco y Steve soltó una risita.


	4. Intriga

“¿Por qué los buscaron?” Peter pregunto intentando sonar casual, Strange levantó la mirada y permaneció en silencio breves segundos.  

“Ellos nos buscaron”

Peter enmudeció.

Eso no era posible, ninguno de los dos quería volver, habían tenido esa conversación cada que el gobierno los contactaba, la postura de Stark era sencilla: Si querían que él volviera debían ganárselo, la de Steve era inamovible; no iba a volver, punto. No necesitaba dar razones, simplemente no lo haría.

¿Por qué habrían buscado regresar voluntariamente?

Los conocía demasiado bien, esta no era una decisión a la ligera, algo importante estaba pasando entre ellos. Además, debían reconocer que su condición física no era la adecuada para estar en campo, ese pensamiento le revolcó el estómago, jamás había visto a sus padres en campo, pero sabía por extrañas leyendas que sus ideas estratégicas eran completamente opuestas y que gran parte de sus problemas o peleas eran por eso, conocía el escudo, los uniformes, los trajes de Tony en el garaje, había crecido con eso pero jamás lo había vivido. Un trago amargo. Los extrañaba.

Amargamente los extrañaba, solía ir de noche, algunas tres veces a la semana a observarlos dormir, a veces los veía platicando, otras veces cada quién estaba haciendo sus cosas, otras peores ocasiones los encontraba en momentos indiscretos y se iba lo más rápido que su nuevo físico le permitía.

“¿Cómo son?” preguntó verdaderamente curioso, toda esta situación lo emocionaba estúpidamente, conocerlos sin que ellos supiesen que era él, adquirir la perspectiva de un extraño y realmente conocerlos.

“¿No los conoces?”

Irónico.

“Sí, las leyendas y los documentos… pero ellos”

Strange sonrió malicioso.

“Son… todo un espectáculo” una risa ácida, Peter permaneció expectante.

Un lánguido suspiro.

“Están casados y tienen un hijo ¿Sabías eso?”

Peter soltó una risita, después de todo lo que ambos habían hecho por la humanidad las personas seguían recordándolos por su orientación sexual, le molestaba.

“Sí, pero eso no define nada” dijo un poco molesto y Strange asintió, se sentó a su lado.

“El Capitán es moralista, arrogante y sistemático, tiene una estrategia militar impecable y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo es invencible, está entrenado para asesinar. Es reservado, formal y tímido, eso es lo que conozco de él”

Peter estaba pasmado por la descripción, él jamás había visto a Steve de esa manera. Él lo describiría como una persona noble, tierna, de mente abierta y comprensiva, la descripción era demasiado fría para alguien como Steve. No lo conocían en lo absoluto. Sintió cierta indignación e impotencia por no poder defenderlo.

“¿Y Stark?” Preguntó expectante de una peor descripción.

“Stark es inmoral, noble y no sigue ninguna regla, es un muy buen estratega intelectual pero en campo es impulsivo y como sabes, eso jamás es bueno. Él es, bueno es… humano”

Peter soltó una risa.

“¿Y nosotros somos?”

Strange negó con la cabeza.

“Es humano, no mutó como tú ni tiene químicos en su cuerpo como Steve, es un civil más que ha llegado hasta acá con su intelecto, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo es completamente vulnerable”

Y Peter lo sabía, mejor que nadie, lo había visto al borde de la muerte más ocasiones de las que le habría gustado. Un escalofrío por su espalda, tragó audiblemente.

“De hecho hay un estudio de hace unos años” Daredevil interrumpió tomando una manzana del frutero, se acercó a ambos, Strange torció los ojos al verlo.

“¿Sobre qué?” Peter preguntó curioso.

“Un apretón de manos de Steve sin controlar su fuerza es capaz de fragmentar un fémur humano, así que digamos que si el Capitán es inquieto para dormir, puede matarlo sin darse cuenta”

Peter quedó sin habla, las palabras rondando en su mente.

_Un apretón de manos de Steve sin controlar su fuerza es capaz de fragmentar un fémur humano_

Recordó en ráfaga todos los momentos que guardaba de ambos, Steve cargando a Tony del taller a la cocina cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer, Steve tocándolo gentilmente, un beso en la frente, una risa con las mejillas sonrojadas… Steve era capaz de matar a Tony al primer descuido de su autocontrol, y sin embargo se veía tan inofensivo. Tragó pesadamente, jamás lo había contemplado de esa manera.

“Supongo que no es inquieto para dormir” Strange dijo y Daredevil soltó una risita, Peter permaneció en silencio.

“¿Y cómo es él?” Peter preguntó después de un rato.

“¿Cómo describirías a Tony Stark?” Strange le preguntó a Daredevil y Peter notó como su expresión se volvía translucida, sus ojos abiertos y sus labios entreabiertos.

“Mierda…. Es… Indescriptible”

“No te costó mucho describir a Steve”

“Es Tony… Tony Stark, debes conocerlo y aun así no podrías entenderlo”

Peter soltó una risita, ese sí era un comentario acertado.

“Ya los conocerás, tenemos junta hoy después de la comida, sé puntual… por cierto, lo de que él es simplemente humano…”

“¿Sí?”

“No lo menciones”

A Peter le tomó por sorpresa.

“¿Él no lo sabe?” Preguntó sarcástico y Strange lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Lo sabe demasiado bien, es eso”

Peter no supo que contestar.

\----------

“Es una estupidez”

“Tony” Steve mordió la palabra como regaño, Peter estaba en el extremo más lejano, los observaba atento, la máscara siempre puesta y su boca cerrada.

“¿Pretenden hacer las paces con el enemigo mientras te infiltras? No solo es estúpido sino indignante, traicionar es bajo”

Steve exhaló resignado.

“¿Qué propone?” Strange preguntó algo molesto, era una estrategia de días, no podía simplemente llegar y derribarla.

“¿Quieren la base de planos para evidenciar su desarrollo nuclear?”

“Sí, pero no deben saber que somos nosotros”

Tony torció los ojos y sacó de su bolsillo una pantalla translucida.

Peter notó como la expresión de todos era variable, algunos lo observaban con cautela, otros lucían intrigados, otros más derrochaban admiración por él, y Marvel se veía claramente incomoda.

Steve por su lado sonreía entretenido, esa sonrisa casi transparente pero siempre satisfactoria, Peter sintió un golpeteo en el pecho, una extraña melancolía en sus labios.

“¿Esto?” Tony preguntó y expandió los planos alrededor del cuarto.

Todos quedaron pasmados, inclusive Peter que lo conocía de toda la vida, Tony acababa de solucionar la misión de la semana en cinco minutos. Steve era el único que no se veía sorprendido.

“Brillante, sabrán que fuiste tú en menos de dos segundos”

“No soy el único genio por acá”

“¿Ah sí? Menciona a alguien con esa misma capacidad”

“Pe…” Tony cerró la boca casi agresivamente.

Peter levantó la mirada, una taquicardia en el pecho y este desquiciante deseo de quitarse la máscara y poder abrazar a su padre.

“Mi hijo, Richards, Banner… Cualquier ser humano con más de 5 puntos sobre el IQ promedio realmente”

“Tony” Steve detrás de él sonaba tierno pero severo.

Peter sonrió para sí mismo, Tony lo consideraba un genio.

\-----

“Ese no fue el mejor comienzo” Steve dijo en voz baja, Peter pretendía leer cerca de ambos que estaban en la estancia indiferentes a su presencia.

“Resolví la misión, ¿Eso es malo?” dijo algo engreído y le dio un trago a su agua.

“Están empezando, intenta no tratarlos como si fueran un puño de idiotas” Steve dijo y Peter escuchó una risa baja como respuesta, agradecía enormemente sus sentidos agudos.

“¿Y no lo son?”

“No lo hagas obvio”

Y Peter no esperaba esa respuesta, Steve generalmente diría un _“No Tony, el hecho de que seas superdotado no hace a los demás idiotas”_ La respuesta de Steve lo tomó por sorpresa, sonaba natural, como si de verdad creyera que todos son una bola de idiotas.

“Lo intentaré”

“Gracias”

“¿Entonces prácticamente somos compañeros, no?”

Steve alzó una ceja y se sentó en el piso junto a él, descansó su cabeza en la pierna de Stark.

“¿Y esposos, no?”

Tony soltó una risa.

“Laboralmente”

“Siempre hemos sido compañeros” Steve dijo algo confundido.

“Eras mi jefe”

Steve soltó una risa audible.

“Supongo que ahora estamos en el mismo nivel”

“Por lo tanto no debo seguir tus órdenes”

Steve torció los ojos.

“Jamás las seguiste de cualquier manera”

“No, pero era excitante”

Steve sonrió ampliamente.

“Tú eres excitante ¿Notaste la atención del chico en traje rojo?”

“¿Daredevil?”

“Sí”

“Es ciego Steve” Tony dijo entre risas y Steve torció los ojos.

“Es perceptivo y lo sabes”

“Creí que el suero se había esfumado completamente” Tony dijo casual y Steve esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

“He aprendido de ti”

“Supongo que le intrigo”

“A todos les intrigas. Él fue distinto”

“Espera… ¿Estas celoso?” Tony alzó la ceja entretenido.

“No, solo es un comentario”

“Veremos cómo reacciona cuando pase más tiempo conmigo” Stark lanzó el anzuelo.

“No vas a pasar tiempo con él” Steve lo pescó.

“Ya no puedes dar esa orden”

“Estoy muy seguro que aún puedo amenazar a mis compañeros de equipo”

Tony soltó otra risa.

Peter sonrió, esa clase de conversaciones entre ellos habían hecho de su infancia y adolescencia lo mejor de su vida, la relación de ambos era tan impecablemente perfecta ante sus ojos, lo inspiraba de todas las maneras, a veces inclusive lo hacían sentir un poco miserable porque Peter sabía que por ellos sus expectativas eran demasiado altas, lo notaba cuando pasaba tiempo con Wade o con Gwen, ambas personas le gustaban y le gustaba la relación que tenían – aunque solo fuese amistad con ambos- pero odiaba, de verdad odiaba que inconscientemente recordaba a sus padres y una voz en su mente decía “Steve haría esto…” “Tony respondería así….”

Contemplar a sus papás siempre unidos, en constante sincronía lo hacían sentir cálido, seguro, afortunado de haber crecido con ellos, era esa la misma razón por la que le había dolido tanto contemplar a Tony con aquel hombre extraño mucho menor a ambos, los había visto por accidente un día que decidió llegar a la empresa de sorpresa, Tony estaba peligrosamente inclinado sobre el desconocido quién lo devoraba con la mirada, una tensión sexual impresionante y Peter intento decirse una y mil veces que no era nada, que seguramente su mente lo estaba torturando… hasta que un día los volvió a encontrar compartiendo un helado en Central Park.

Sí, no era evidencia certera pero Tony no era el tipo de persona de ir por un helado con desconocidos, ni siquiera le gustaba lo dulce, solo lo toleraba por Steve o por él cuando era niño, el hecho de que Tony fuera accesible y no agresivo con aquel desconocido le daba mala espina, añadiéndole a esto que cuándo salía con este hombre le mentía a Steve.

Algo inusual en Tony.

Ese fue el comienzo de un infierno personal, en el que todos los días despreciaba un poco más a su padre, porque ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza? ¿Después de tantos años con Steve? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que Steve moría por él?

Esa hipótesis había comenzado como un “Olvídalo” y terminado con una nota desesperada diciendo que se iría porque no podía soportar un día más estando con ambos, viendo a Tony actuar tan normal y a Steve amarlo tan ingenuamente, le dolía por ambos.

Pensó tantas veces en decirle a Steve, nunca supo cómo.

“¿Algún plan para la noche?” la voz de Tony lo sacó de su trance, Peter levantó la mirada, la máscara ocultándolo, sí, Tony se dirigía a él.

Mierda, no podía hablar, Tony reconocería su voz. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Saltó por la ventana.

“Ese chico es un suicida demasiado dramático” Steve dijo contemplando la ventana abierta, Tony sonrió.

“Me agrada”

\------

“Necesito alterar mi voz de alguna manera” Peter dijo con la vista fija en su laptop, vestía una camisa azul y unos jeans oscuros, Wade lo observaba atento desde el sillón.

“¿Para que los criminales no sepan quién eres? Dudo que reconozcan tu voz pequeño Peter” dijo y se metió un puño de palomitas en la boca, Peter titubeó un momento, cerró la computadora y caminó hasta el sillón, se dejó caer y cerró los ojos.

“Mis papás pidieron entrar a los vengadores”

“Imposible”

“Lo sé”

“¿Te saldrás?”

“No”

Wade soltó una risa entretenida.

“¿Crees que no notaran que spider-man es su hijo?”

“Espero que no lo hagan, al menos no pronto”

“Por eso quieres alterar tu voz”

Asintió.

“Es una idea estúpida y arriesgada pequeño Peter, me encanta”

Peter soltó una risa.

“Quiero conocerlos”

“Creo que los conoces mejor que nadie”

“No, me refiero a… conocerlos. Cuándo estoy yo generalmente no son completamente sinceros por protegerme, quiero saber quiénes son realmente”

“¿Si te decepciona?”

Peter sonrió.

“Ellos jamás me van a decepcionar, son mis padres”

Wade asintió burlesco, todos los humanos poseíamos la capacidad de ser decepcionados fácilmente, lo cual solo probaba las realidades que cada quién armaba en su mente acorde a las personas, la idealización era el preámbulo de la decepción. Y no era que Wade tuviese algo contra Steve, pero sí contra la idealización que Peter tenía de Steve.

“Suena divertido, te doy un mes”

Peter torció los ojos.

“100 a que duran más en darse cuenta”

“Trato”


	5. Don't

Los ojos cerrados y los pasos impecablemente coordinados, Don’t de Ed Sheeran se escuchaba en el fondo, el billonario vestía unos jeans ajustados, una playera gris y un saco negro, sus vans blancos y su cabello revuelto, cantaba con los parpados ligeramente apretados y moviendo la cadera con un ritmo demasiado latino para un anglosajón.

El hombre que lo observaba atentamente sintió como un calor embargaba su interior encendiendo sus mejillas, su mente bloqueando cualquier otro pensamiento o idea, sus millones de neuronas trabajando en preservar por siempre este momento, sonreía complacido al observar como Stark robaba miradas por doquier ¿Cómo no lograrlo cuándo cada célula en tu piel segrega involuntariamente letales feromonas?

Tony Stark era adrenalina pura.

Tony Stark, Tony jodidamente Stark estaba bailando a menos de un metro de él cayendo en la inconsciencia del alcohol, tragó pesadamente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y ese vacío que surge en el estómago y termina en una risa nerviosa dejando a su paso un sabor de victoria en los labios.

Lo analizó de nuevo, era perfecto. Por cualquier ángulo que lo observara, su cabello una mezcla de castaño teñido y mechones de canas que se resignaban a ocultarse, su barba grisácea y sus cejas espesamente oscuras, su nariz respingaba y sus labios llenos entreabiertos mientras cantaba.

Era jodidamente suertudo por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca.

Sintió como la mano huesuda y algo rugosa de Stark lo tomó de la mano, el frío metal del anillo que portaba orgulloso le quemó a través de la piel.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba ver el anillo y recordar que el hombre que amaba no era de él. Que el hombre que le regalaba esos momentos invaluables no amanecería junto a él la siguiente mañana, porque había alguien esperándolo en casa.

Una sonrisa lastimera en su rostro.

Tony abrió los ojos.

Castaños, indómitos y analíticos. Completamente capaces de atravesarlo y deducir en un segundo sus más oscuros temores.

“No estas bailando” Observó sonriente e involuntariamente le sonrió como respuesta, intentó patéticamente moverse.

“Soy pésimo, recuerdo haberlo mencionado”

“Déjate guiar” fue más una orden que una sugerencia y su corazón salto de manera antinatual al sentir como el ingeniero pegaba su espalda a su pecho, moviéndose sincronizadamente, bajando y subiendo sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo sensual que podía ser.

“Eres un peligro” dijo algo exasperado y mordió ligeramente su cuello, obtuvo una risa como respuesta.

“Podemos llevarlo a un sitio más privado” Tony dijo entre la música y sintió una mano amplia y huesuda en su cintura, un beso tierno en los labios.

“Estás ebrio”

“Mayor razón para hacerlo”

William se mordió el labio tentado.

_Tu esposo está esperándote_

Se recriminó a sí mismo sin embargo calló y lo tomó de la mano dándole la vuelta en la pista de baile, ambos ya de frente, la canción llegando a su final.

“Sería aprovecharme”

“Sabes perfectamente mi postura antes eso”

_Que es solo sexo._

_Para mí eres más que eso Stark._

_Mucho más._

Peter sintió un brincó en el pecho y quedó congelado. Era Tony. Tony y el mismo hombre con el que lo había encontrado hace meses en Central Park. Tony sonriendo ampliamente y regalando esas miradas cargadas de adrenalina que solía tener exclusivamente con Steve.

El hombre con el que estaba era delgado y mucho más alto que él, sin musculatura definida o un perfil atlético definido, usaba gafas amplias con marco de carey y su cabello castaño caía quebrado a su nuca, desordenado y sonriendo. Sus espesas pestañas dejaban ver un par de ojos verdes y su mano sostenía a Tony cuidándolo de no caer sobre sus pasos.

Tony estaba ebrio.

Peter no se dio cuenta en que momento estaba llorando, no supo en que instante se quedó helado a medio pasillo y dejó de escuchar a Wade. No supo tampoco qué decir o qué hacer, ni siquiera supo que sentía en ese instante. Una mezcla entre demasiada agonía y un odio que jamás en su vida había probado.

“Vámonos Peter” Wade dijo al encontrar entre la multitud a Stark con aquel desconocido.

No sabía cómo Peter había logrado asentir y caminar hacía el ingreso del bar, no supo cómo había juntado toda la integridad para sonreírle a la hostess al salir o para permanecer callado hasta el metro. Wade estaba enloquecido.

Había conocido a la familia desde que tenía 7 años. Había admirado la relación de Tony y Steve durante toda su vida y esto era un golpe helado que demostraba lo que intentaba negar, el amor no existe. Su sangre le hervía y sus puños apretados era la única manera en no explotar contra Stark.

Peter tenía razón, durante todo este tiempo.

Pero eso, esto, esto no podía ser real, tal vez era un mal viaje, tal vez estaba soñando, tal vez alucinaba por las drogas que no debió consumir en aquel rascacielos antes de volver al apartamento.

“De verdad creía que estaba equivocado” Peter dijo en un hilo de voz, sus ojos azules húmedos, la mirada perdida.

No, no creía, quería. Quería con todas sus fuerzas haber estado equivocado y verse como un maldito hijo cretino que había pensado mal de su papá.

“Debe haber algo más allá” Wade dijo porque ¿Qué mierda? Esto era surreal, Tony Stark estaba enamorado de Steve Rogers desde los jodidos 12 años, no había manera en que de repente después de una familia y una vida con él decidiera mandarlo todo a carajo por ese desconocido de lentes que para ser completamente sincero pasaba completamente desapercibido entre la multitud.

Peter chilló los dientes y salió del metro.

No podía, no quería escuchar a Wade justificando lo injustificable.

“Peter” Wade dijo condescendiente siguiéndolo por la estación.

“Peter” repitió a paso acelerado temiendo que en cualquier instante el adolescente lanzara una telaraña a cualquier rascacielos y desapareciera toda la noche, sabía que este momento era posiblemente el más difícil de su vida.

“No quiero… No, no puedo escucharte diciendo que esto no es su culpa” Peter dijo ardiendo en rabia, sus palabras perfectamente separadas, filosas y certeras. Este no era momento de justificar a Stark, no era momento de armar hipótesis que respaldaran una decisión estúpida, no había lado noble en esto.

Era tan simple como se veía.

Su papá tenía un amante.

Steve estaba esperándolo en casa con una sonrisa.

Tony estaba besando a aquel desconocido-que ya odiaba- en uno de los más exclusivos bares de Manhattan.

No había nada honorable, nada rescatable, nada justificable de esto. Tony Stark era un imbécil y Peter lo odiaba.

“Ven acá” Wade se limitó a decir y lo envolvió en un abrazo, no podía imaginar cómo se sentía Peter ante este impacto, si él se sentía fragmentado posiblemente Peter caía en añicos.

El chico de menor estatura lo abrazó necesitado y rompió en llanto.

La calle solitaria y húmeda, el frío creando escarcha sobre sus abrigos, la luna llena en el centro de la oscuridad luciendo imponente, los rascacielos envolviéndolos y Tony, Tony Stark caminando de la mano con un hombre treinta años menor que él hacía su deportivo negro.

\-------

Peter no tuvo la fortaleza para presentarse en la base por la próxima semana, sabía a quién encontraría ahí. No estaba listo para verlo a los ojos y no saltarle encima entre insultos y amenazas, tenía pánico de no poder cerrar la boca y decirle todo a Steve en cuánto lo viera.

No, debía permanecer neutral, debía reunir evidencias para que Steve le creyera, para que Steve se diera cuenta que ya no vivía en el cuento de hadas que creía. Tenía que emboscar a Tony.

“Fue estúpido e irresponsable” Strange dijo con su habitual voz de decepción y reprimenda.

“Fue astuto” Tony dijo molesto, vestía un saco azul marino y unos vans del mismo tono, una playera blanca y su mirada encendida.

“Fue suicida”

Steve estaba de pie frente ellos completamente en silencio, el anillo plateado en su dedo anular, orgullosamente portado.

Peter sintió ganas de vomitar.

“La misión se completó” Steve observó intentando ser objetivo, Strange torció los ojos.

“Capitán con todo respeto no puedo trabajar con usted si va a estar siempre del lado de su esposo”

“¿Estas insinuando que solo me apoya porque llevamos 25 años juntos?” Tony preguntó sarcástico y Steve torció los ojos.

Strange les dirigió una mirada asesina.

“Que no se repita capitán” Dijo cortante y salió de la estancia, Peter con el traje puesto se sentó pretendiendo ser desinteresado del tema en un sillón del estar compartido, Steve y Tony en la cocina.

“Me gustaría saber cómo lograras eso” Tony susurro entretenido al oído de Steve, Peter escuchó perfectamente y sintió un vuelco en el estómago, luchaba segundo a segundo por mantenerse sentado y no hacer ninguna estupidez.

“Llegando a la casa te enteraras” Steve dijo en un ronroneo y Peter entendió perfectamente el doble sentido de las palabras, los observó de reojo.

Tony sonreía tranquilo plantando un suave beso en sus labios.

¿Cómo mierda era posible?

¿Qué Tony no tenía una pizca de consciencia?

_Maldito_

“Respecto a eso…Tal vez hoy no llegue a la casa”

Steve bufó algo molesto.

“Llevas varios días encerrado en el plantel”  Steve dijo algo ingenuo y Peter sintió la rabia consumiéndolo.

“Sí” Tony aceptó fríamente y Peter notó como Steve lo envolvía en un abrazo, besó tiernamente su cuello, justo en el sitio dónde hace una semana aquel desconocido había dejado una mordida.

Sintió ganas de llorar.

“¿Algo que te preocupe?” Steve pregunto interesado y Tony soltó una risita.

“Que me dejes de querer” fue sincero y sacó una risa sonora del Capitán.

“Eso jamás va a pasar Tony, lo sabes”

“Sí, lo sé”

_Tal vez demasiado bien._

“Vámonos a México”

“¿México?”

“Los Cabos, todos en este país han ido menos nosotros”

“No sabía que estabas con ganas de algo tropical”

“Hace tiempo que no salimos solo tú y yo”

Steve sonrió lastimero.

“¿Esto no tiene nada que ver  con que Peter cumple años la próxima semana?”

La expresión de Stark se quebró en segundos.

“Tal vez”

Steve pegó su frente a la de Stark.

“Aparecerá pronto, créeme”

Tony no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, Steve conocía perfectamente todas sus opiniones respecto a Peter.

“Vamos a Los Cabos” Steve dijo después de un silencio prolongado y notó como su esposo asentía de inmediato, aún refugiado en sus brazos.

\--------

Peter escalaba sutil por el edificio de concreto al cuál había llegado siguiendo a su padre. Era un hospital y por un instante temió lo peor.

“¿A quién estamos buscando?” Esa voz molesta a su espalda.

“A nadie” respondió cortante y sintió como alguien saltaba a la azotea, torció los ojos algo divertido y trepó hasta la azotea.

“Te he notado callado arañita”

“No tengo nada que decirte” dijo gélido con la vista clavada en el deportivo negro estacionado en la zona que claramente decía _exclusivo ambulancias._

Tony.

“¿Por qué siempre estas a la defensiva?” El hombre en traje rojo dijo y pegó más su cuerpo al de él, Peter estaba en evidente desventaja física y repentinamente asustado, estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando vio a Tony saliendo del hospital, un hombre detrás de él, vestía bata blanca y una corbata azul marino.

Así que el desconocido era médico.

Sintió una rabia desbordante.

“¿Arañita?”

“Adios Deadpool” dijo molesto y saltó del edificio.

\-----

Wade sabía que no debía, de verdad no debía hacer esto, sin embargo era tan divertido, una dosis diaria de adrenalina. Llevaba meses ocultándole a Peter su doble identidad, llevaba meses también acosándolo desesperadamente viendo ante quién cedería primero, si hacía el antihéroe rebelde y mal hablado o a Wade, un amigo de la infancia.

Hasta ahora ni Wade ni deadpool habían corrido con suerte.

Deadpool siguió a Tony y a aquel hombre, sabía que tal vez esa era la intención de Peter pero que por alguna razón –muchas de hecho- no había podido responder como esperaba. La curiosidad de Wade sin embargo era devastadora. Los siguió hasta un pequeño bistro en la zona rosa de Manhattan.

“Come” Tony dijo sonriendo y el chico le devolvió una sonrisa.

“No sé en qué momento te volviste mi padre”

“Ese fue un golpe bajo” Tony dijo sincero y el chico sonrió destellante.

“¿Cómo vas con el chico araña?” Pregunto y Tony hizo una mueca de incertidumbre.

“No ha asistido desde hace una semana, apenas ayer lo vi”

“¿Qué opina Steve de tu teoría?”

El cuerpo de Tony se puso repentinamente rígido.

“Sabes que no me gusta hablar de Steve contigo”

Auch.

William sintió un brinco en el pecho y bajó la mirada, asintió.

Tony al cabo de unos segundos exhalo.

“Perdón, no… no tienes la culpa de eso, Steve, Steve no sabe nada acerca de mi teoría”

“¿No piensas decirle?” Se animó a preguntar.

“Aún no”

“Will iré con Steve a Los Cabos” Tony dijo dócilmente y Wade observó fijamente la reacción del chico, el primer microsegundo fue completa decepción, al segundo microsegundo un pigmento de celos, al tercero una sonrisa forzada.

“Eso es bueno Tony, merecen un tiempo libre” dijo intentando sonreír y Tony asintió, buscó a la mesera con la mirada.

“¿Te quedarás esta noche?” preguntó intentando no verse demasiado necesitado, temiendo que cualquier movimiento fuera de las reglas de Stark lo ahuyentara.

“¿Tienes nachos y guacamole?”

El chico sonrió ampliamente y en un impulso tomó la mano de Tony sobre la mesa, el ingeniero se retiró al contacto. El chico se veía herido pero permaneció sonriendo.

“Y mojitos”

Tony soltó una risita.


	6. Otra faceta

Strange se deslizo silencioso al estudio, Peter vistiendo el icónico traje observaba fijamente a través del cristal, Strange sabía que probablemente tenía  alguien en la mira, probablemente el supuesto loco de traje negro y rojo que lo seguía. Algo así como una especie de antihéroe que nadie veía más que el chico araña.

Lo cual no solo era poco creíble sino algo alarmante tomando en cuenta que el chico se había distanciado notablemente del equipo desde la llegada del capitán y Stark, lo cual solo podría tener dos explicaciones.

  * Se sentía intimidado por ambas personalidades.
  * Le desagradaba su presencia.



Descartó la segunda al percatarse que el chico siempre estaba en los lugares que ambos estaban, nunca se le veía incómodo y aunque siempre se encontraba leyendo o revisando la cámara fotográfica que cargaba, parecía estar alerta a ellos.

Por lo cual lo único factible era que estuviese aún en shock o intimidado por ellos, y aunque aún no recibían una encomienda a misiones, sabía que esta distancia no sería buena en campo.

“Araña” dijo y Peter saltó sobre sí mismo, estaba demasiado concentrado en su nebulosa de pensamientos que había inclusive perdido la noción de dónde se encontraba.

“¿Sí?”

“Entrenamiento en sótano, ahora” No dejó lugar a un reclamo o siquiera un pretexto, salió del espacio tal y como llego, sin sonido alguno.

Peter torció los ojos.

Intento evadir la orden por un lapso de 2 minutos, fue imposible. Era su responsabilidad, su obligación. Tenía que bajar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y encontró el sótano completamente vacío, gruñó por lo bajo, más vale que no fuese una de esas pesadas bromas de Strange.

“¿Araña?” Una voz increíblemente familiar lanzó un escalofrío por su piel, volteó de inmediato. Steve lo observaba atento detrás del ring, gruesas gotas de sudor por su frente y una sonrisa translucida. Peter sintió una necesidad estúpida de abrazarlo, el sólo hecho de verlo ahí hizo que su corazón se calmara. Su papá siempre lo suspendía en un estado de paz.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

Como ráfaga recuerdos de Tony con aquel extraño le borraron la sonrisa y lo obligaron a clavar la mirada en el piso.

“¿Capitán?” Su voz modificada sonó tímida y espero paciente a que su plan fracasara por completo. En dos semanas no les había dirigido la palabra por miedo a ser descubierto.

“Hoy entrenaremos cuerpo a cuerpo”

Steve no había detectado su voz.

Peter sonrió ampliamente, no sabía que le causaba más emoción, ver a su padre en el rol de Capitán América o cumplir un sueño de infancia, recordaba claramente como desde los 8 años le había suplicado a Steve que lo entrenara y el soldado simplemente reía y cambiaba la conversación.

“Bien, perfecto, aunque debo decirte que la desventaja de edades puede justificar perfectamente tu derrota” Peter dijo bromeando y Steve quedó helado.

Exactamente la misma broma que Tony había lanzado la primera vez que entrenaron.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y cierta nostalgia en el paladar.

Peter lo notó de inmediato, la mirada perdida de Steve y su cuerpo tenso.

“Era una broma, yo sé que posiblemente me hagas mierda y no lo…”

“No, no es eso, es solo…” Soltó una risita por lo bajo, un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas “Mi esposo dijo exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que entrenamos” dijo sonriendo y Peter sintió como la sangre se le helaba hasta los tobillos.

Mierda.

“Oh”

Incómodo silencio.

Peter se debatía internamente si sacar a tema a Tony, estaba demasiado molesto con él como para no explotar, sin embargo al parecer de lo único que Steve estaba siempre dispuesto a hablar era de Tony. Algo así como un patrón obsesivo-compulsivo que intentaba evitar y siempre fracasaba en ello.

“Por cierto ¿Dónde está?” Preguntó intentando sonar casual.

“Ha tenido muchos compromisos con la empresa los últimos dos meses” Steve dijo sincero y tomó el escudo.

Peter era una bomba de emociones.

Coraje por la ingenuidad de Steve. Tristeza por la traición de Tony. Nostalgia por todo el océano de recuerdos familiares que decidían atacarlo en ese momento. Sintió las piernas temblando, tal vez no estaba listo para esto.

Sí, sería mejor inventar un pretexto e irse, entre an…

Un golpe sordo en el muro y de repente sintió sus huesos crujir contra el concreto.

Mierda.

“Nivel uno, llevar una conversación coherente mientras se lucha”

Peter maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó. Un extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

Steve lo había atacado. Su papá.

_No Peter, él ahorita es Capitán América y tú no eres Peter._

Se estiró escuchando sus huesos crujir. Mierda.

“No veo porque es necesario platicar con el enemigo”

Steve sintió un vuelco en el estómago que le causó ya severas nauseas. Este chico respondía con la misma elocuencia que Tony hace décadas.

¿Cómo era posible?

“Contigo mismo, mantén dialogo interior mientras luchas, te mantiene alerta y te hace no ir más allá”

Peter sintió la sangre helada.

Más allá.

Asesinar.

Asintió y esquivó el escudo, lanzó una viscosa telaraña a las manos de Steve, al segundo lo tenía atado, el capitán sonrió satisfecho.

“Bien” dijo comenzando a motivarse por el combate.

“Así que… ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?” Peter lanzó la pregunta mientras saltaba de viga a viga en la estructura aparente del sótano.

“21 años”  Steve dijo y rodó por el piso, lanzó el escudo hacía el chico, una telaraña lo detuvo.

“Stark menciono que llevaban 25” Observó hábil y bajó de las vigas, Steve sonrió para sí mismo, dos conclusiones en su mente. La primera, al chico araña no le agradaba Tony, era el primero que lo llamaba por su apellido. Segunda, para alguien que no le agrada Tony presta demasiada atención a sus comentarios. Tony despertaba una madeja de emociones en este chico, Steve sonrió.

“Stark es malo con las fechas”

Peter sabía perfectamente que era una mentira, conocía a Steve demasiado bien, además un genio no puede ser malo con las fechas, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, la memoria fotográfica era una de las maldiciones que un IQ alto conllevaba.

“Stark memoriza sus informes anuales. Números y porcentajes, no esperas que crea eso ¿cierto?”

Steve sonrió entretenido, este chico era más listo de lo que parecía.

“¿Eres fan de Tony?” Steve pregunto sonriendo, de repente el combate había terminado sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la plática tornándose en un ejercicio de preguntas y respuestas, deducción e inteligencia.

“No” Peter contestó de inmediato.

Tal vez demasiado rápido.

“¿Te desagrada?”

_No._

Por supuesto que no, la mitad de él lo admiraba como persona y como padre, lo amaba y lo extrañaba todas las noches, en todas las cenas.

Su otra mitad sin embargo lo aborrecía en estos momentos y quería de alguna forma enfrentarlo y demandarle que terminara lo que sea que tuviera con aquel extraño.

“Lo admiro como genio. No estoy de acuerdo con él como persona”

Steve sintió que esa respuesta le comenzaba a hervir la sangre, sus puños apretados sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. No era el primero que juzgaba a Tony sin conocerlo, entonces ¿Por qué mierda le causaba tanto coraje que este chico desconocido lo hiciera?

Tragó pesadamente.

“No lo conoces” dijo seco y Peter sintió las ganas de quitarse la máscara y explotar.

“No es difícil ver a través de él”

Steve soltó una risa. Una risa vacía y sonora, tan burlesca que Peter lo desconoció por un instante.

“¿Estamos hablando del mismo Tony? Llevo 15 años casado con él y no puedo ver a través de él”

Peter torció los ojos.

“Las personas no cambian Steve” dijo ya irritado y Steve lo fulminó con la mirada. Un par de ojos idénticos a los de él lo juzgaban severamente, se sintió acorralado.

“Vamos a dejar en claro algo chico araña, mi familia es pequeña y por el momento algo fragmentada, pero para mí es sagrada ¿Entiendes?”

Oh mierda, Steve ¿lo estaba amenazando?

Tragó pesadamente y retrocedió un paso, el capitán avanzó uno hacía él.

Asintió.

“Tony es la persona más indescriptible y maravillosa que puedas conocer en tu vida y Peter es increíblemente parecido a él. Así que si tienes algo que opinar de ellos que no sea placentero, mejor no lo digas”

Peter sintió la sangre helada, asintió nervioso, su corazón taquicárdico.

Steve jamás lo había regañado en su vida, o al menos no de esta manera, con esa mirada gélida y esa voz filosa, sintió que en cualquier momento era capaz de matarlo. Peter quedó inmóvil hasta que el capitán salió del sótano, inclusive estando sólo fue incapaz de moverse, el shock anclando sus piernas temblorosas al concreto, su respiración pesada.

Mierda.

Por un momento olvido que él era Peter y sintió envidia al notar como Steve defendía de tal manera a las personas que amaba. Cuando recordó que era su padre sintió un grave sabor a melancolía y nostalgia.

Si él abría la boca probablemente Steve y Tony se separarían por siempre. No supo en que momento de sus pensamientos sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y a contener cientos de lágrimas. Mierda, estaba tan decidido a decirle todo a Steve, inclusive padecía insomnio buscando maneras de emboscar a Tony y ahora de repente comenzaba a tambalearse entre si arruinar la percepción que Steve tenía de Tony o permanecer callado y dejarlo ser feliz. Ingenuamente feliz.

\--------

“Tuve una discusión con el chico araña” Steve dijo en medio de la noche, Tony respiraba tranquilo pero seguía despierto, sonrió, de verdad le encantaba que Steve conociera tan bien su patrón de respiración que supiese cuando estaba o no dormido.

“¿Por qué?” Preguntó interesado y rodó sobre la cama, apoyando su mentón en el pecho del capitán. Steve enterró sus dedos largos en el cabello entrecano de Tony.

“Creo que no le agradas”

Tony sonrió ampliamente.

“¿Qué te dijo?”

“Es… no sé, hay algo raro en él”

Tony cada vez disfrutaba más la conversación, se apoyó sobre sus codos con mirada encendida en curiosidad, Steve lo notó al instante y soltó una risita.

“Tienes esa mirada de cuando sabes perfectamente a dónde me dirijo y no lo dices”

“Me gusta escuchar tus deducciones”

“A veces es demasiado frustrante”

“¿Escucharte?” Steve torció los ojos y rodó en la cama, se apoyó sobre su codo derecho y acarició suavemente el rostro de su esposo.

“Saber que tu mente está a años luz de la mía”

Tony sonrió.

“Y aun así, siempre sacas respuestas fuera de mis deducciones”

“Lo considero una bendición, si no ya estarías enfadado de mí”

Tony plantó un suave beso en sus labios. Steve cerró tranquilamente los parpados, se acercó más a él.

“Debe ser un martirio para ti, vivir entre personas lentas”

Tony soltó una risita, esta era la clásica conversación que Steve sacaba cuando comenzaba a sentirse inseguro, su sonrisa se esfumó al segundo que recordó a William. Steve por primera vez en la vida tenía razones de sobra para sentirse inseguro.

“Te amo, ¿lo sabes?” Tony dijo entre la oscuridad y sintió el dedo delgado y frío de Steve recorriendo su cicatriz transversal en el pecho.

“Lo sé”

Y era cierto, Tony jamás había amado a alguien más que no fuera Steve, inclusive en este momento de punto quiebre, podía incluso atreverse a decir que cada día lo amaba más, más intensamente, más necesitado, aferrándose con las uñas a que sus días con él fuesen eternos. Anclado a un sueño naufragante a las 6 de la mañana.

“¿Qué con el chico araña?” Tony trajo de nuevo el tema y Steve sonrió.

“Responde con tu misma elocuencia, es inteligente y rápido. Te admira pero le desagradas. Es muy… perceptivo” dijo analizando bien su vocabulario para atinadamente escoger la última palabra.

Tony asintió.

“¿Me defendiste y por eso la disputa?” dedujo rápido y Steve hizo una mueca.

“No fue una disputa, supongo que lo regañe” Soltó una risita “Y es estúpido porque jamás he regañado a Peter así”

El ingeniero sonrió ampliamente.

_Lo acabas de hacer amor._

“¿Lo extrañas?” Cambió el tema repentinamente y Steve sintió un nudo atado a la garganta.

“Todo el tiempo”

Tony sonrió lastimero.

“Igual yo”

“Regresará”

“Steve”

“¿Sí?”

“Prométeme que pase lo que pase, estarás siempre con él”

Al capitán siempre se le ponían los nervios de punta cuando Tony le hacía prometer acciones futuras sin él en el panorama.

“Siempre estaremos los tres juntos” dijo severamente y Tony se mordió el labio.

“Sé que no te has llevado bien con él inclusive meses antes de que se fuera”

Steve exhaló.

“Todos los padres tienen problemas con sus hijos Tony”

“Sí, pero contigo fue particularmente personal”

Steve odiaba, odiaba ser un maldito libro abierto para Tony.

Por eso ya se daba por vencido en mentir o intentar desviar sus deducciones, la desventaja de estar casado con alguien que rebasa tu IQ por más de 40 puntos era que siempre estaba un paso detrás de él. 40 para ser precisos.

“Sí, me molestaba como te trataba y comencé a aislarme” Steve dijo sincero y Tony sintió un brinco en el pecho.

Siempre había vivido con un tremendo temor de que Steve no lo viera realmente como su hijo, era una mezcla de emociones que le amargaba las noches. Steve no había estado con Peter al nacer, ni sus primeros años, lo había conocido hasta que el niño tenía 4 y al principio solo lo concebía como “el hijo de Tony”. Cuando la verdad se supo y Steve asumió el rol que le correspondía, Tony era el único que podía notar cierto vacío entre ambos.

No del lado de Peter quien siempre ha admirado y amado a Steve con la misma intensidad que a él, sino de parte de Steve. Seguía sintiendo que una parte muy escondida del capitán lo había hecho amarlo solo porque Tony lo amaba.

Y eso, eso le calaba en el alma.

“Tony, lo amo, es mi hijo. Solo soy más severo que tú”

Tony asintió tragándose los millones de pensamientos tortuosos que lo asechaban.

“Lo sé” Mintió.

Steve besó tiernamente sus labios y Tony pegó su cuerpo necesitado al capitán, unos labios partidos y en segundos las manos firmes de Steve levantando la espalda de Tony, un sendero de besos y mordidas por su cuello, los parpados cerrados de Stark y su nariz respingada, un jadeo audible al sentir como Steve perfectamente reconocía el tiempo y el ritmo de su excitación.

Steve se movió en la cama dejándolo sobre su cuerpo, una mano arrancándole la playera, la otra dentro de su pantalón de pijama.

“Eres perfecto”

Tony sonrió triunfante y beso su cuello, una mano trabajando ávidamente en su erección y la otra tocando notas de piano en su estómago.

“¿Recuerdas mi palabra segura?” Tony preguntó lascivo y Steve sintió que su corazón ascendió a taquicardia con el simple hecho de escucharlo.

“Tony, no, no estas… estamos en edad de eso” Dijo entre temeroso y extremadamente excitado.

“¿La recuerdas?” Steve lo beso necesitado, jaló un mechón de su cabello castaño haciéndolo gemir.

“Azul” dijo en un murmullo y Tony esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

\------

“¿Interrumpo?” Tony dijo sonriente y observó como el chico araña saltaba sobre sí mismo, repentinamente tirando el bowl que sostenía, cachándolo con una telaraña segundos antes de que impactara el piso.

Stark sonrió ampliamente.

“¿Ese es tu superpoder?” preguntó entretenido y Peter sintió el temor ahogándolo.

Sí, había engañado a Steve, pero engañar a Tony…. Eso era prácticamente imposible.

Aunque observándolo acorde a puntos de IQ, estaban casi en los mismos niveles.

Casi.

“Algo así” dijo asustado y Tony sonrió, caminó hasta donde él estaba, sus ojos castaños analizándolo profundamente, Peter pudo detectar pigmentos de complicidad en su mirada y una sonrisa invisible de victoria.

Mierda. Tony ya sabía.

¿Cómo demonios?

“¿Qué preparas?” Preguntó interesado y Peter tuvo ganas de morirse ahí mismo.

“Nada”

“¿Nada? Por un momento creí que era pie de limón, no sé si sepas pero es el favorito de mi esposo”

Mierda

Mierda

Mierda

“¿En serio? Yo, yo no sabía” Mintió y Tony sonrió aún más.

Esto era ridículo.

Tony volteó hacía el cristal dejando expuesta la piel del cuello, Peter soltó un bufido de sorpresa, Stark recordó por qué traía la maldita bufanda puesta, se acomodó la chaqueta algo incómodo.

“¿Qué te paso?”

“Nada” Contestó tajante.

No porque fuese algo erróneo de vez en cuando dejar que Steve no se contuviera, dejarlo simplemente ser, sin necesidad de siempre estar pensando que aún con las sobras del suero en sus venas podía romperle un hueso si lo abrazaba por más de lo debido.

“Tony ¿Quién te hizo daño?” Peter de repente había olvidado todo el coraje que le guardaba y en ese instante lo único que pensó era que su padre era de cierta forma víctima de aquel desconocido. Sintió cierto alivio en esta idea, porque no solo justificaría a Tony, sino que devolvería la paz que tanto buscaba.

“No es nada ¿Sí?”

“Stark le diré al Capitán si no me dices”

Tony sonrió ampliamente, ahí estaba el chico que conocía.

El chico que había criado. Sin miedo a hacer lo correcto por el bien de los que amaba, sintió ganas de abrazarlo.

“Steve” Peter dijo rápidamente al verlo pasar por la estancia, el capitán volteo algo intrigado al notar como aquel chico decía su nombre con tanta confianza, solo habían hablado una vez en su vida y no había sido precisamente una conversación armónica.

“¿Sí?”

“Tony tiene demasiados moretones en el cuello, puedo apostar que siguen desde el musculo esternocleidomastoideo hasta el oblicuo del abdomen” Peter dijo sin percatarse de sus palabras, sintiéndose estúpidamente en demasiada confianza, Steve lo miró perplejo por unos segundos, Tony con una enorme sonrisa.

Peter atento a la reacción de Steve.

Una mirada confusa y después culpa. Súbita y repentina culpa.

“Mierda Tony ¿Está tan mal?”

Peter lo miró perplejo, ¿Steve sabía de esto?

“No, el chico médico exagera”

Mierda.

Mierda.

Peter era un completo fracaso en esto.

“Déjame ver las marcas Tony, no debimos haber venido hoy acá” Steve lucía verdaderamente arrepentido, su mirada fragmentada y su voz mutada debido al nudo en la garganta.

Peter repentinamente entendió todo, retrocedió un paso.

Tony se retiró de la barra de la cocina.

“No es nada, solo un poco de sexo sin hijos en la casa en la espalda” dijo verdaderamente entretenido y Peter sintió un sonrojo en las mejillas, dejó el bowl sobre la barra y salió de la cocina a toda prisa.

Mierda, Tony definitivamente ya lo había descubierto.


	7. ¿Si no es sexo...?

“¿Estás diciendo que tener una vida sexual perfecta es malo?” Wade preguntó algo desconcertado mientras partía los rollos de sushi, Peter vestía una playera holgada, su piel marfilina y sus ojos azules lucían tan claros que Wade tenía que anclarse al piso para no caer antes su mirada, el color de Steve, la intensidad de Stark, era tierno y suave, pero firme e impredecible.

Peter era letal.

“Wade” La voz de Peter sonaba molesta, ¿Qué parte de la conversación se había perdido?

“¿Sí?”

Peter torció los ojos y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, observando fijamente los rollos de sushi en la tabla de madera.

“Te decía que una vida sexual donde la persona que amas te lastima está lejos de ser perfecta” Peter dijo fríamente y Wade soltó una sonrisa maliciosa.

“No entiendo la gracia Wade”

El hecho de que repitiera tanto su nombre le causaba una cierta sensación de placer, de pertenencia. Sonrió.

“Peter, el hecho de que tus padres hayan tenido una sesión de sexo sadomasoquista no quiere decir que haya algo mal en su matrimonio”

 _Lo cual es una pena_ , pensó, porque esa era su primera hipótesis para justificar la infidelidad de Tony, porque siempre era ese el primer problema, lo que causaba el punto quiebre en cualquier matrimonio. Como siempre, este caso era una excepción.

“¿Disculpa?” Peter dijo algo incrédulo.

“Tómalo bajo otra perspectiva”

“Steve golpeó a Tony, no me importa el grado de excitación o confianza, uno no daña a las personas que ama, yo jamás podría agredirt…”

Wade sonrió ampliamente.

“¿Agredirme?”

“Agredir a alguien a quién ame” Peter se corrigió rápidamente y salió de la cocina, Wade torció los ojos aún con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

“Peter, ¿Por qué no lo ves distinto?”

“No hay otra manera”

“Ok” Wade se paró con el plato de sushis en las manos, lo llevó a la estancia dejándolo en la mesa de centro, se sentó en el piso frente al plato “Tony confía su vida en manos de Steve, sabe que el Capitán lo puede destrozar sin embargo se entrega a él. Steve por el otro lado sabe lo que puede hacerle a Tony, inclusive en la locura de su excitación, se contiene ¿Crees que los hematomas que describes es lo más grave que Steve pudo hacerle?” Wade soltó una risa burlesca al ver la mirada confundida de Peter.

“Steve no está agrediendo a Tony Peter, esa no es la razón que buscas”

Peter se sentó derrotado a su lado, tomó un rollo de la bandeja.

“Tal vez no hay razón Wade, tal vez simplemente Tony se enfadó”

No. Wade se rehusaba completamente a creer eso.

“Nos falta ver más allá de lo que hay”

Peter sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos comenzando a lagrimear.

“Lo peor es que ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de decirle a Steve”

Wade lo envolvió en un abrazo, Peter extrañamente accedió.

\---------

El constante y agudo sonido de la alarma lo hizo agitarse entre las cobijas, se cubrió la cara con la almohada, el sonido se hizo más reverberante. Maldijo entre dientes ¿Realmente necesitaba este trabajo? Rodó sobre la cama y tomó su starkphone, intentó bajar el volumen pero le fue imposible. Maldijo de nuevo y entreabrió los ojos, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla oscura dejando ver como fondo de pantalla una foto de Tony hecho ovillo sobre la cama, dormía plácidamente en un par de boxers solamente, abrazaba una almohada, su perfil perfecto y su cabello enmarañado, sus parpados tranquilamente cerrados.

La sola imagen causó una sonrisa instantánea en su rostro, se estiró sobre la cama y volvió a bloquear el celular, caminó hasta el baño.

Después de darse una ducha caliente y buscar entre su vestidor una corbata, salió del cuarto, una mochila negra en la espalda, unos papeles en la mano y su celular en la otra, caminó hasta la cocina, un café cargado sin azúcar y una dona glaseada.

Sonrió al verlas, las favoritas de Stark.

Cerró los ojos como reflejo, debía protegerse más de esos pensamientos compulsivos, se estaba dañando sin sentido. Salió del apartamento y caminó hasta el metro, seis estaciones y se encontraba fuera de aquel hospital en el centro de Manhattan. Entró al ascensor, justo antes de que las puertas cerraran escuchó un sonido constante de tacones. Maldijo de nuevo.

“William, tienes clínica”

Odiaba las horas de clínica.

“Voy atrasado con el informe mensual” Mintió.

La mujer de cabello castaño negó con la cabeza y le entregó una carpeta, maldición.

Bajó del ascensor de mala gana y caminó hasta la zona más atiborrada de personas de todo el hospital, la bata blanca puesta y su disposición por el piso, guardo el starkphone en el bolsillo de la bata blanca.

3 horas, dos vómitos que esquivó exitosamente, un tacto vaginal y dos pruebas de orina después al fin encontró un receso entre los casos, caminó con la mente nublada hacía la cafetería.

“William”

Maldita sea.

Volteó molesto.

“Es la 1” Dijo mordiendo cada palabra, la mujer castaña observándolo fijamente.

“Tienes un caso más”

“Acabé con las hojas en la carpeta”

“Nueva admisión”

“Creo que no escuchaste lo que dije”

“Pidió que tú lo examinaras”

William torció los ojos dramáticamente y sacó el celular, ni una llamada, ni un solo mensaje, nunca los tenía, no sabía realmente por qué los seguía esperando. Caminó de mala gana hasta el centro de enfermeras y tomó la última hoja, caminó al consultorio 6 leyendo los síntomas en la hoja, levantó la mirada para encontrar a un hombre completamente vestido en un traje rojo con negro, estaba sentado sobre la camilla y jugaba con el estetoscopio que alguien había olvidado en el consultorio.

“Hola” dijo alegre al verlo entrar.

“Esto debe ser una maldita broma” Dijo y cerró la puerta saliendo del consultorio, una vez afuera intentó controlar su respiración, hecho una ojeada a la hoja que sostenía.

_Sr. Pool_

_Cree tener una ETS por infidelidad._

William sonrió ampliamente, inclusive una risa ligera salió de sus labios, debía darle el crédito de creatividad. Volvió a entrar al consultorio, encontrando a aquel extraño hombre en la misma posición que lo había dejado, sus piernas cruzadas y el estetoscopio en su cuello. William dejó salir un suspiro involuntario y dio un paso hacia él cerrando la puerta del consultorio con seguro.

“Así que Señor Pool… ¿Qué síntomas ha tenido?” Dijo siguiendo el juego y se sentó frente a él, sus ojos verdes chispeaban curiosidad, Wade sonrió para sí mismo, ni un solo pigmento de miedo en su mirada.

“Algo así como un enorme peso moral en el pecho por infiltrarme en un matrimonio de décadas ¿O te refieres a síntomas médicos?” Preguntó cínico y William sintió un trago amargo descender hasta su estómago, su garganta cerrándose cada vez más, sin embargo permaneció fuerte, una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

“Los médicos me ayudarían más” dijo sonriendo y Wade se bajó de la camilla, dio un paso hacía él.

“Dolor en el abdomen por una catana atravesada ¿Cree poder curarlo doctor?”

William sintió un escalofrío por la piel, era una amenaza directa. Se mordió el labio y se aclaró la garganta.

“¿Eres amigo del hijo de Tony?”

Wade retrocedió un paso ¿Cómo mierda sabía?

Wiliam sonrió triunfante.

“Tony me ha contado de ti, Wade”

¿Cómo mierda?

¿Tony sabía?

No

Imposible

Ni Tony ni Peter sabían de su doble personalidad ¿Cómo era posible que este extraño lo supiera?

“Escucha, no sé quién mierda seas, o que te haya hecho creer Tony, pero él siempre ha amado a Steve ¿Lo entiendes?”

Sí, lo entendía más de lo que le gustaría admitirlo. Tony siempre lo había dejado muy en claro.

“¿Algo que quieras decirme?”

“Aléjate de Stark o tendremos que averiguar si una herida profunda en el abdomen sana o no”

Directo y gélido.

William asintió.

“Verás señor Wadepool, yo no planeo interponerme entre su matrimonio”

Wade soltó una risa vacía.

“¿Y qué es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora realmente?”

William por primera vez mostró debilidad, Wade lo notó de inmediato. El chico no mentía.

“No me corresponde a mí decírtelo”

“No querrás que te obligue”

“Escúchame bien, si vienes a asesinarme, simplemente hazlo, si no, entonces no hagas el ridículo con tus amenazas”

Wade sintió unas inmensas ganas de asesinarlo.

“No sé si eres muy idiota o muy valiente”

“Difícil descifrarlo ¿no?” Will dijo exasperado y caminó hasta la puerta.

“Morirás ¿Lo sabes?”

Evidentemente, si no era Wade quién lo asesinara, en algún punto quiebre sería Steve, o inclusive Peter.

“De cualquier manera ya estoy muerto” murmuró para sí mismo y salió del consultorio.

Wade fue capaz de escucharlo.

\----------

“¿Vendrás esta noche?” William preguntó mientras caminaba hacía la recamara, una taza de té en su mano y un pan con crema en la otra, el gato gris siguiéndolo mientras maullaba.

“¿Felix estará ahí?”

Will sonrió ampliamente.

“No, lo meteré en su jaula en cuánto llegues”

Una risa del otro lado de la línea, el sonido de Manhattan de fondo.

“¿Necesitas algo?”

“Dimetilcadmio y donas”

Otra risa entretenida.

“Espero que aún tengas la botella que deje la vez pasada”

“Intacta”

“Bien, debo colgar”

Will asintió y cerró el celular temeroso, un nudo en la garganta y esta grave melancolía ahogándolo. Posiblemente en este instante Steve estaba abrazándolo mientras él estaba extrañándolo. Cerró los ojos intentando quitarse esa imagen visual y reanudó su curso.

“¿Quién era?”

“Louis, el chico que está haciendo lo que Pepper hacía cuando trabajaba conmigo, pero ahora con ella”

“¿Su asistente?” Steve preguntó con un enorme algodón de azúcar en la mano, Tony asintió.

“¿Todo bien?”

Tony asintió de nuevo, comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad.

“Hoy en la noche llegaré tarde, estaré corriendo unos experimentos por el plantel 5” Steve asintió.

“Me gustó tomar unas vacaciones contigo Tony”

Stark sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano, plantó un suave beso en sus dedos.

“Siempre un placer Capitán”

Un cómodo silencio entre ambos mientras Tony acariciaba suavemente la mano del Capitán, su mirada analizando cada detalle de las personas que caminaban en direcciones opuestas, de las miradas que se fijaban en él, o en Steve o en sus manos entrelazadas.

“¿Qué pasó con las acciones del IV6?” Tony sonrió complacido, le encantaba como Steve había aprendido tanto del manejo interno de la empresa, que inclusive ya era capaz de detectar anomalías en el valor de las acciones.

Comenzó a explicar.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, ni hacía dónde se dirigían, sus dedos entrelazados y ambos compartiendo del algodón que Steve amaba, Tony platicando ávidamente y Steve intentando entender cada palabra que el ingeniero decía. De repente un cuerpo menudo golpeo a Tony sacándolo de su trance.

Ambos ojos se encontraron.

“¿¡Peter!?” Tony dijo instintivamente y Steve duró unos segundos más en entender que el chico de playera gris y cabello quebrado a la nuca delante de ellos era su hijo, Steve lo abrazó por impulso dando un beso en su cabello, Tony se unió al abrazo.

Peter por un instante olvido todo, sus ojos tornándose algo cristalinos.

“¿Por qué te fuiste?”

Fue la primera pegunta y venía de Steve, Peter sintió como se quebraba al ver unos ojos idénticos a los de él tan opacos, no lo había percibido realmente, pero Steve se veía increíblemente vulnerable, tragó pesadamente ¿Qué sería de él si se enterará de todo lo que Tony hacía? Una oleada de coraje provocó que su cuerpo se tensara inmediatamente, una mirada fugaz de reojo a Tony.

Stark lo notó.

“Yo solo necesitaba tiempo, solo”

“No era la manera Peter” Steve lo reprimió de inmediato y Tony sintió algo pesado en el estómago.

“¿Estás bien?” Tony preguntó sincero y Peter tembló.

No, no estaba bien. Y de verdad odiaba la capacidad de Tony al ver a través de él. Odiaba que entre tantos millones de personas en Manhattan tuviese la maldita suerte de toparse con ellos.

“Sí, yo solo… Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí”

“Peter, somos tus padres y te queremos en casa” Fue casi una súplica y Peter no encontró razones, no encontró la manera para decirle que no. Asintió.

Estúpidamente asintió.

Steve lo abrazó de nuevo, su llanto audible y sus brazos fuertes temblando. Peter enterró su cara en la calidez de su padre, no pudo dirigirle la mirada a Tony durante todo el trayecto a casa.

\----------

“Me siento completo” Steve dijo sincero  con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tony arreglaba en una carpeta varias hojas, su camisa abotonada y su mirada perdida.

Peter no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde, sin embargo sí, se sentía completo. Asintió.

“Tony, él y tú necesitan hablar”

Tony asintió de nuevo, un beso en la frente y esa seguridad que solo Steve podía brindarle en un abrazo.

“Tal vez luego” dijo pretendiendo cero interés y tomó los papeles en la mano, las llaves del Lamborghini en la otra mano.

“¿A qué hora llegarás hoy?” Preguntó resignado y recibió un beso en los labios, cálido y rayando en la castidad.

“No me esperes despierto ¿Sí?”

“¿Si llegas temprano podrías traer algo?” Tony sonrió ampliamente, 25 años y Steve aún se sonrojaba al pedirle algo.

“Lo que quieras”

“Donas”

Una taquicardia creciente y una culpa ácida cortándole el aliento. Sus manos sudando. Asintió.

“Te amo ¿Lo sabes?” Tuvo la repentina necesidad de decirlo y Steve asintió, plantó un beso más necesitado en sus labios, su lengua explorando la boca de su esposo y su cuerpo necesitado empujándolo involuntariamente hacía el muro más cercano, su muslo entre las piernas de Tony, un ligero mordisco en el cuello marcandole un hematoma rojizo. Steve siempre marcándolo de alguna manera.

“Termina todo esto pronto, te necesito más en las noches que en el día”

Tony soltó una risa lasciva y bajó su mano juguetona hasta la erección de Steve, se mordió el labio entretenido.

Manejó con AC/DC a todo volumen, sus mejillas húmedas por un llanto que comenzó a salir sin pedir autorización alguna, su mente atormentándolo con todo lo que había hecho, por todo lo que aún le faltaba hacer. No se percató jamás del chico que lanzaba telarañas edificios atrás, siguiéndolo sigiloso.


	8. Al borde.

“Ábreme” Tony murmuró detrás de la puerta, un maletín rojo en la mano y una caja de donas en la otra.

La puerta se abrió en menos de un minuto, Will vestía una sudadera gris con letras blancas “HARVARD MED” se leía, sus ojos verdes se iluminaban en cuánto se posaban sobre el hombre de mayor edad y menor estatura, sonrió y tomó la caja de donas.

“¿Sabías que siempre odie Harvard?” Tony comentó sutil y Will torció los ojos, si no lo atacaba de alguna manera Stark no era feliz.

“Todos los que no fueron admitidos lo odiaban, no te culpo”

Tony ahora soltó una risa.

“Sí fui admitido”

Will volteó sorprendido.

“¿Hiciste trámites?”

Tony asintió.

“Creí que el MIT siempre había sido tu única opción” Dejo la caja de donas sobre la cocina y caminó hasta la cafetera, sacó dos tazas.

“Lo era”

Will lo miró confundido por breves segundos, después soltó una risa burlesca.

“Claro, querías ser admitido en las mejores universidades para probar que podías”

“También recibí carta de Oxford”

Will torció los ojos y le sirvió una taza de café.

“No es un juego justo cuando tu IQ es incomparable” Tony dio un trago a la taza.

“¿Tienes azúcar?” Dijo con una mueca de disgusto y Will sonrió, le pasó la azucarera y se sentó a su lado.

Peter contemplaba la escena desde la ventana exterior del edificio, esperaba una escena de sexo indómito, un comportamiento menos simple, menos casual, esto era tan agobiantemente parecido a las escenas con las que había crecido entre Tony y Steve que por un instante pensó ¿Y qué si Tony se había enamorado de este chico y no sabía cómo decírselo a Steve?

“¿Te gusta el café dulce?”

“Sí y con leche si es que tienes”

Will soltó una risa entretenido y sacó la leche.

“¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

“Hay un estudio psicológico que dice que reflejamos nuestro gusto por las personas en la manera en que preparamos nuestro café. Te gustan las personas suaves y dulces lo cual es casi imposible de creer en alguien como tú” Will dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y Tony dio un sorbo más largo, intentando ocultar una sonrisa de complicidad.

Steve.

“¿Cómo te gusta a ti?”

“Cargado y sin azúcar”

Tony sintió el inicio de un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo reguló con su respiración.

Peter desde afuera del edificio pensó que a él le gustaba el café con azúcar pero sin leche.

“¿Cómo le gusta a Steve?” Salió naturalmente y al segundo que notó como el ingeniero se tensaba supo que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

“Negro y con whiskey”

Lo cuál era confuso e inesperado. Asintió.

“Te ves bronceado” Will dijo en un estúpido intento por romper la tensión del ambiente, tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarle la mano derecha, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el anillo en su mano izquierda.

Tony sonrió relajándose al contacto.

“Horas bajo el sol”

“¿Cómo te fue?”

Tony tenía ganas de contarle, de decirle que fue invaluable ver a Steve tan emocionado por las ballenas, tan sonriente y motivado al darse cuenta que podía nadar entre ellas, al percatarse que el agua era tibia y el aire fresco. Lo más deleitable de su viaje no había sido la comida, o el paisaje, sino como siempre, Steve.

“Bien” dijo algo cortante y Will sintió un golpe frío en el pecho, siempre que Tony optaba por esta faceta cortante y distante era porque Steve pasaba por su mente.

“¿Steve es del tipo de playa?”

Tony sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

“¿Por qué me preguntas tanto por él?” Sonó molesto y su mirada castaña mutó hasta hacerlo retroceder un paso.

No sabía.

Realmente no sabía porque tenía esta inminente curiosidad por Steve y Peter, por su matrimonio, no sabía si quería saber solo para torturarse más o para entender que había tenido Steve que él jamás tendría, ¿Cómo había logrado mantener a este hombre a su lado por tantas décadas? Mantenerlo tan profundamente enamorado de él a pesar de todo.

“No sé” Contestó sincero y Tony bufó molesto.

“No me gusta hablar de ellos contigo”

Will sintió el calor de la rabia comenzando a subir desde su estómago hasta su pecho, gruñó por lo bajo.

“¿Por qué precisamente conmigo?”

Tony torció los ojos.

Porque no es correcto.

Porque no es normal.

Porque no es natural que la persona con la que estoy teniendo sexo fuera de mi matrimonio se interese tanto en mi familia.

Porque Steve es sagrado, no es un tema tomado a la ligera.

“No sé” Tony mintió y Peter quedó estático contemplando la escena.

“He respetado perfectamente tus tres reglas Stark, creo que puedes confiar en mí”

Tony sonrió ampliamente.

“Sabes que no confío en nadie”

“¿No me confías lo que sientes por él pero sí tu vida?”

“Supongo que mi jerarquización nunca ha sido la mejor” Tony dijo simplemente y Will levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

“Cena y comenzamos a trabajar” Dijo derrotado

Tony asintió, su mente aún turbulenta y su paranoia algo creciente. Sentía una mirada penetrante en la espalda.

Cenó en silencio.

“He estado trabajando en el tercer enlace” dijo y dejó unos papales sobre la mesa, Tony los observó atento.

“No has llegado a nada” dijo aún con la boca llena y Will asintió.

“Por eso necesito tu ayuda”

“Sabes que no soy químico”

“Pero eres Tony, podrías solucionarlo si te instruyó en los principios básicos” Tony sonrió y asintió.

“¿Dónde está el gato?” Preguntó interesado y Will sonrió.

“En la habitación, trabajaremos al otro extremo”

“¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?”

_¿Para qué?_

_¿Para terminar?_

_¿Para qué nos terminen?_

_¿O para que tu familia se desplome?_

“No mucho”

_Para ninguna de las tres._

“Vamos” Tony dijo y tomó una dona, se levantó camino a una puerta lejana de acero que permanecía cerrada.

Sintió unas manos tomándolo de la cintura.

“Sin comida Tony, riesgo tóxico”

“Creo que ya hemos corrido todos los riesgos tóxicos posibles y seguimos vivos”

Will sonrió y le quitó la dona de la mano, un suave beso en sus labios.

“Sin comida” repitió y Stark torció los ojos soltándose de su agarre, caminó hasta la puerta de aluminio.

Pronto el departamento se veía vacío y los músculos que sostenían a Peter anclado al muro del edificio comenzaron a  temblarle ligeramente.

\---------

¿Hasta qué punto puedes aprovecharte de la persona que sabes que te ama incondicionalmente?

¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a arriesgar por la seguridad que la estabilidad brinda?

Esas preguntas no dejaban su mente tranquila mientras observaba atento a Steve en la cocina, sus ojos azules contorneados por finas arrugas, su masa muscular disminuida y su vista fija en el recetario que sostenía.

“¿Quieres ayudarme?” Steve pregunto tiernamente y Peter sintió asco, últimamente era la sensación que más lo embargaba, asco, desilusión, coraje, intranquilidad.

“Sí” dijo sencillo y se levantó, busco un sartén entre los cajones de la cocina, su mirada perdida.

“Necesitas hablar con Tony” Steve lo recordó y Peter de nuevo tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de decir algo, asintió.

“De verdad necesitan aclarar las cosas”

Asintió de nuevo, un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Steve con esa ridícula sonrisa de plenitud siempre en sus labios.

“Papá ¿Qué sentirías si de repente Tony no es lo que crees que es?”

Steve alzó la ceja y abrió el refrigerador, sacó una bandeja de cristal con carne marinada.

“Yo sé quién es”

Coraje.

Peter tensó los músculos contra su voluntad.

“Sí, lo sé… Solo, ya sabes, de repente tu esposo resulta ser un asesino en serie, o un esquizofrénico con doble personalidad”

Steve soltó una risa audible.

“Tony tiene potencial para ambos”

Peter sonrió involuntariamente por el buen sentido del humor que siempre caracterizaba a Steve, asintió.

“Sólo no sé, no sé qué tanto llegas a conocer a una persona”

Steve lo observó analítico, Peter sin duda tenía algo que decirle.

“Supongo que nunca llegamos a conocer a alguien, inclusive a nuestros hijos” Steve dijo con una tenue sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos entre la madeja alborotada de cabellos castaños, el cabello de Peter le lanzaba ráfagas de recuerdos del cabello que Tony solía tener hace décadas. Sonrió.

“¿Hasta qué punto llega el amor incondicional?” Peter preguntó titubeante y Steve soltó un lánguido suspiro.

Era una excelente pregunta para a cuál no había respuesta.

“Te impresionarías” Steve dijo honesto dejando lo que estaba preparando, se sentó a su lado, Peter debatiéndose a cada segundo si hablar o no. El ambiente extrañamente relajado y el silencio pesado entre ambos.

“No sé, no sé mucho de amor” Una risa nerviosa lo interrumpió, no era la clase de cosas que hablaría con sus padres, pero si había algo que Peter sabía y odiaba era que amaba más a Tony, pero confiaba más en Steve, lo hacía sentir en paz, seguro de que no importara lo mal que actuara o lo bajo que cayera, su padre siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse, sus ojos se humedecieron si darse cuenta, Steve lo tomó de la mano.

“Algo no estás diciendo Peter, algo que te está matando desde hace tiempo”

Tony tenía la capacidad de ver bajo sus ideas, sus sueños y temores.

Pero Steve siempre tenía la capacidad de ver bajo sus emociones. Algo terriblemente más peligroso. Sintió como su lengua perdía el control.

“¿Qué tanto podrías perdonar a Tony?” La pregunta era directa, no le importaba ya despertar sospechas en Steve, no le importaba siquiera perder el control de sus palabras y simplemente explotar, tenía una buena colección de fotografías guardada en su mochila. Steve quedó pensativo por un momento.

Peter ocultaba algo. Sabía algo de Tony que evidentemente le molestaba, algo que lo había hecho distanciarse de ambos, algo que sin duda Steve tendría dificultad en perdonar, puesto que la pregunta recién planteada no iba tan dirigida a su concepto de amor, era un pánico de que su familia se quebrara, Peter inconscientemente tenía que saber que sin importar lo que fuese que hubiera pasado, Steve no se iría.

Steve asintió después de un instante, intentando ser lo más sincero posible fijo su vista en los ojos turbulentos del menor, habían mutado de un azul cielo a un azul oceánico, turbulento.

“Supongo que todo”

Peter soltó una risa algo maníaca, su mirada encendida, se levantó de la silla molesto.

“¿Por qué? ¿Dónde acaba el amor y comienza la estupidez?”

“Peter” Steve lo regañó con la mirada, su voz severa.

“Es que no entiendo, no entiendo como siempre estás ahí, a pesar de todo”

“No sé Peter, no sabría explicártelo, solo sé que yo le hice cosas terribles hace años y él sigue aquí”

“¿Así que es eso? ¿Culpa? ¿Cómo tú lo lastimaste él puede lastimarte?”

¿Qué sabía Peter que él no? La curiosidad comenzó a tornarlo ansioso, tragó pesadamente.

“No Peter, no es culpa, las pesadillas no se van, la relación se fractura pero no importa la estupidez que sea que hizo Tony, sé que él me ama y yo a él y de alguna forma seguiremos juntos”

Peter gruñó exasperado.

“¿Por qué así fue después de Ultron?¿Después de la guerra?¿Después de Ethan?”

Steve sintió su estómago revuelto, jamás había peleado con Peter, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo idéntico que Peter era a Tony, la misma capacidad de sacarlo de sus casillas sin realmente intentarlo.

“Sí” Mordió la palabra molesto.

“¡Me molesta que lo defiendas tanto!” Peter gritó completamente exasperado, perdiendo el control de sus emociones, sus ojos azules cristalinos, se encontró con un par de ojos idénticos observándolo severamente.

“¡Y a mí me molesta que lo ataques tanto!” Steve dijo ya  agresivo, ambos de pie con las miradas enganchadas, Peter retrocedió un paso sintiendo una daga helada cortándole el aliento, no supo en que momento su voz estaba completamente inaudible, su garganta bloqueándole la fortaleza que debía expresar. No quería llorar sin embargo su mirada era nublada y sus mejillas húmedas, Steve por un segundo no vio a su hijo de 18 años, sino al niño de 5 años que lloraba cuando no tenía la atención que tanto demandaba, sintió como su corazón se encogía.

“Me gustaría que me amarás la mitad de lo que lo amas a él”

Las palabras salieron en un murmullo difuso, acompañadas de una voz quebrada entre sollozos, Steve sintió como si una parte de él se desprendiera en el interior y de repente hubiese un hueco, un golpe de aire sustituyendo el calor que debía haber.

“Peter” murmuró estúpidamente con la voz ya quebrada, el chico había salido de la casa con la mochila en la espalda.

Steve tomó uno de los carros de Tony y siguió la motocicleta que Peter había tomado del garaje.

Tenues gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.


	9. Piezas de ajedrez.

“¿¡5%!? ¿Estás loco?” Pepper dijo exaltada, su mirada oscura y penetrante, su gesticulación indicaba que no estaba para bromas, Tony no bromeaba en esta ocasión.

“Se incrementara al 7% en cuanto los inversionistas dupliquen la media bimestral”

Pepper se sentó molesta, de verdad quería escuchar de estas decisiones en privado, para poder argumentarlo entre ambos, no enfrente de toda la junta de dirección que obviamente estarían a favor de la propuesta de Stark.

Ella simplemente no lo estaba.

“No puedes aumentar un 7% del capital disponible en desarrollo nuclear Tony, no cuando tú mismo hace décadas cortaste cualquier desarrollo bélico a nombre de esta empresa”

Tony sabía, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. No lo hacía porque creyera en el desarrollo nuclear, o porque de repente se arrepintiera de haber dejado el mercado bélico, lo hacía porque necesitaba que el mundo creyera que estaba de vuelta en el juego, porque tener a Tony Stark de su lado crearía una tregua que posteriormente salvaría a Steve y a Peter, sobre todo a Peter en quién confiaba sería un gran sucesor y que algún día entendería esto.

“No firmaré” Pepper dijo decidida y todo el comité volteó a verla asombrados. Tony sonrió, ligeramente y genuinamente, esa era la Pepper que conocía, que quería, la mujer capaz de decirle “no” de frente, la mujer que apoyaba los ideales de una empresa con su vida misma.

“Tienes que, es una orden” Tony dijo con la mirada asesina y Pepper se quebró por un instante.

“En ese caso renuncio”

Tony sintió un hormigueo por la espalda, esparciéndose a todo el cuerpo, una mezcla entre desesperación y orgullo, Pepper sin duda era la mejor CEO que Stark Industries podría tener, de sólidos principios y visión humana.

Tristemente no necesitaba eso ahora.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre lo indispensable que ella era cuando un sonido perturbante e inesperado lo sacó de su idea, saltó sobre sí mismo.

Tres golpes duros y sonoros en el muro de cristal, detrás de él Peter completamente mojado, sus ojos azules cristalinos y su cabello empapando su rostro, una mochila en la espalda, Tony tragó pesadamente.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Pepper preguntó algo alarmada y Tony negó con la cabeza.

No tenía idea.

O tal vez sabía perfectamente qué pero quería negárselo a sí mismo.

“Un momento” dijo con voz firme y caminó hasta la puerta de cristal, la abrió.

“¿Qué pasa?” Tony preguntó en un susurro algo molesto.

“Necesito hablar contigo” Peter sonaba exaltado, su voz rota y su mirada de un azul cielo casi pálido, como cuando el cielo se limpia después de una tormenta.

“Estoy en medio de una junta Peter, sube a mi oficina, dame una hora…”

“No” Peter gritó y el comité comenzó a cuchichear a lo lejos.

Mierda.

Esto no ayudaría a la resolución final del porcentaje propuesto.

“¿No puedes esperar Peter?” Preguntó casi suplicando y el adolescente negó con la cabeza, sus dientes chillando y su corazón desbocado.

“Necesita ser ahora Tony”

Y esa había sido la primera vez en 18 años que Peter le decía Tony y no papá. Sintió como la sangre descendía hasta sus tobillos, entendió, entendió perfectamente de que se trataba. Asintió estúpidamente.

“Receso” dijo y vio como recibió varias miradas de odio.

“Algunos venimos desde Hong Kong porque convocaste esta junta” Una mujer de cabello corto lacio y simétrico dijo con mirada asesina, Tony asintió.

“Y porque reciben un cheque con mi firma” Stark dijo prepotente y la mujer se mordió el labio irritada, asintió con la mandíbula tensa.

“Un momento Pepps” dijo con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro y la rubia asintió preocupada, jamás había visto a Peter tan inestable.

“Sígueme” Tony dijo en un murmullo y camino hasta el ascensor, bajaron hasta el sótano en fúnebre silencio.

Peter notó que Tony no lo llevaba a su oficina como usualmente lo hacía, sino hacía el sótano, dónde la estructura de concreto no dejaba que los gritos escaparan, dónde la privacidad era inescapable. Tony sabía de qué se trataba. El cinismo de Stark lanzó un vuelco en el estómago del chico acelerando aún más su ritmo cardíaco, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ambos salieron, Tony se detuvo frente a una de las mesas de ensayo en aquel laboratorio abandonado.

Lo observó expectante.

Peter gruñó comenzando a llorar involuntariamente.

“Mierda, lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo es que ya lo sabes” Peter dijo llorando y Tony asintió.

“¡¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?! ¿No fuimos suficiente para el gran Tony Stark?”

“No tiene nada que ver contigo Peter”

Mintió.

“¿Entonces es Steve? Porque no recuerdo una maldita vez en 18 años que Steve no haya estado ahí para ti”

_Lo sé_

“Va más allá de Steve Peter, o de ti o de cualquier lazo emocional, esto no es, no es lo que parece”

Y eso fue suficiente para que Peter perdiera el gramo de cordura que lo mantenía estable.

“¡Claro!” Gritó y abrió el cierre de su mochila negra, arrojó varias fotos a la mesa de ensayos, una a una, Tony no pudo evitar verlas de reojo sobre el acero inoxidable, era él, él y Will en varias situaciones, en el parque, en el bar, en el hospital, en el deportivo… Peter inclusive tenía una foto de ambos compartiendo un beso en el apartamento de Will.

_Perdón_

“Hay un motivo detrás de esto Peter, algún d…”

“No Tony, esto no es lo que parece, es lo que es y no hay, no habrá una posible justificación a esto, inclusive si me dices que esto” dijo apuntando a la última foto con desprecio, sus ojos azules inundados, Tony sentía esta absurda necesidad de abrazarlo “…que esto salvara al mundo, no me importa. No me importan tus razones, no me importa ni siquiera quién es él, lo que le hiciste a Steve, a mí, a nosotros…es injustificable”

Tony tragó pesadamente.

“A veces el bien común, la proyección futura…”

Peter soltó una risa maníaca.

“Claro, el futurista. ¿Todo para ti es el mañana, no? ¿El legado?” Peter estaba demasiado roto, esperaba una disculpa, un pretexto estúpido como una crisis de mediana edad, o inclusive un enamoramiento fugaz de aquel extraño, no esperaba para nada ver a Tony tan calmado, tan consciente de sus acciones, lo hacía rabiar más contemplar como el ingeniero sabía que tarde o temprano esto se sabría, Peter inclusive sintió que Tony esperaba que esto se supiera.

Tony permaneció callado.

“¿Por un instante no puedes dejar de pensar en tu legado y pensar en ti como un simple mortal con un esposo y un hijo, no puedes simplemente congelarte en la vida simple de rutinas?” Peter gritó entre llanto, la mirada castaña de Tony lucía quebrada pero firme, con convicción.

Sonrió lastimero, lo que Peter le pedía era comparable a pedirle a Steve que se olvidara de la milicia, de su responsabilidad con el servir al bien común. Eran pasiones tal vez, adicciones que no podían abandonarse en vida. Algún día Peter entendería esto.

“No”

Peter gritó exasperado arrojando la mochila al piso, Tony avanzó un paso hacia él y se detuvo.

Peter lloraba en silencio, su respiración intranquila y su cuerpo menudo temblando, Tony retrocedió en el tiempo a un Peter empapado de 12 años después de correr de la escuela a la casa porque un grupo de niños lo habían molestado al descubrir que había sido criado por un matrimonio homosexual, Tony aun recordaba como lo había cubierto en un abrazo, protegiéndolo de la lluvia que caía, tratando de brindarle calor, algo que él difícilmente había conocido en su pubertad.

_“Papá ¿Somos malos?” Peter había preguntado llorando y Tony esbozó una amplia sonrisa, un suave beso en su frente._

_“Son nuestras acciones las que nos definen como personas, no nuestras preferencias ni las condiciones bajo las que nacemos”_

_Peter había sollozado unos segundos más y después dejó salir un largo suspiro._

_“¿Por qué me atacan si no he hecho nada malo?”_

_“Oh Peter, algunas personas temen a lo diferente”_

_“¿Por qué?”_

_“Porque de las tormentas más severas nacen los árboles con mayores raíces” Steve dijo detrás de Tony y Peter buscó la manera de contener a ambos en un abrazo, Steve los había envuelto dando un suave beso en la frente de Tony._

_“Como tú” Steve lo había dicho en su oído, en un murmullo, como un pensamiento fugaz e indiscreto dicho en voz alta._

_Para Tony significó el mundo entero._

“Peter” repitió con el pesado sabor a nostalgia en la boca, avanzó unos pasos más.

“No” Peter dijo aun temblando y extendió la mano.

Otro silencio tortuoso entre ambos.

“Te propongo algo” Peter dijo retomando control sobre su voz, Tony permaneció inmóvil “Yo olvidaré esto, completamente, pretenderé que jamás tuvimos esta plática o estos meses, Steve no se enterará de nada y todo puede seguir como antes entre nosotros a cambio de que tú también lo hagas. Deja de verlo”

Mierda.

Esto había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Jamás creyó que Peter diría eso.

Su hipótesis apuntaba a que Peter lo odiaría y que jamás sería capaz de perdonarlo, inclusive sabiendo todo, no podía creer lo equivocado que estaba, Peter inclusive sin pedir explicaciones le daba la oportunidad de olvidarse de esto, de salvar su matrimonio, de salvar su familia.

Tony tenía una enorme adicción por crear el futuro, cualquier tipo de futuro. El futuro de la empresa, de la nación, del mundo inclusive. Tenía el mal hábito-muchas veces reprimido por Steve- de crear el futuro de las personas que lo rodeaban, creía comprenderlas a tal grado de saber cómo reaccionarían antes situaciones y así el moverse para conseguir lo que quería.

Manipulación diría Steve con una mirada de desaprobación.

No era que le gustara jugar con las personas, era su estúpida manera de concebir el mundo como un enorme tablero de ajedrez dónde él podía mover las piezas estratégicamente esperando que la vida, o el destino o dios, lo sorprendiera con la siguiente jugada.

-No eres Dios Tony- La voz de su esposo en su mente retumbo con peculiar fortaleza. No, no lo era, pero sin duda alguna la vida y las relaciones personales eran un juego de inteligencia, donde él como siempre llevaba ventaja.

-El amor Tony, eso es algo que no puedes predecir- Steve había dicho cuando Tony había caído en su primer crisis emocional antes de siquiera el primer beso con el Capitán.

Tony siempre había tenido esta clara imagen de que todo en la vida era descifrable y calculable menos Steve. Steve siempre había roto sus principios analíticos y siempre había respondido de una manera distinta a sus hipótesis.

Eso amaba y odiaba de Steve.

Siempre era un misterio, era demasiado real, demasiado humano, y aun así seguía siendo esa pieza en el tablero que jamás podía mover, esa pieza en el tablero que respetaba y admiraba, observando simplemente cómo se movía. Independientemente a su estrategia.

Al parecer Peter también era una pieza independiente.

“No puedo hacer eso” Tony dijo en voz monótona y Peter retrocedió un paso, sus ojos de nuevo llenándose de lágrimas, su sangre hirviendo.

“¿Por qué mierda?” Gritó alterado y acortó la distancia entre ambos, de repente su semblante mutó de encendido en furia a sorpresa y una expresión herida “¿Lo quieres?” se animó a preguntar en un hilo de voz.

“No” Tony contestó sincero.

“¿Entonces tiene que ver con tu estúpido legado?”

“Va más allá ¿Sí? ¿Crees que haría algo así solo por el placer de hacerlo? ¿Crees que no me duele?” Tony gritó comenzando a encenderse.

“No me importa si te duele o no, no me importa siquiera si me duele a mi ¡¿Has pensado en Steve papá?!”

_Sí_

_Todo el tiempo._

Tony permaneció callado.

“Peter” Se escuchó la voz exaltada de Steve detrás de ellos, Tony sintió un vacío succionante abriéndose paso en su estómago, sus piernas temblaron, las imágenes esparcidas sobre la mesa.

“Bien, me largo de aquí” Peter dijo aun llorando y paso de lado de Steve, el capitán lo tomó del brazo, las palabras de Peter aún en su mente.

_Me gustaría que me amarás la mitad de lo que lo amas a él_

“Peter, te amo” dijo estúpidamente y el adolescente le dirigió una mirada lastimera, se soltó de su agarre y corrió al ascensor. Dejándolos solos.

En ese instante Tony tuvo el tiempo preciso de esconder las fotografías y dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero no lo hizo.

Steve caminó hacía él.

“Me peleé con él y al parecer él vino a desquitarse contigo, lo lamento mucho Tony, yo…” Steve, tan noble y bueno como siempre, creyendo que él era el problema de esta tan merecida y esperada pelea.

Se detuvo en seco al ver una de las imágenes en la mesa.

Era Tony y aquel hombre de ojos verdes en Central Park, compartían un helado, ambos con una sonrisa sentados en una de las bancas.

“Tony ¿Es William, no?” Preguntó reconociéndolo aún sin el cabello largo.

Tony tragó pesadamente.

Mierda.

Mierda.

¡Mierda!

Steve lo recordaba.

¿Cómo podía ser cierto si solo lo había mencionado una sola vez hace años, cuando descubrió su primer informe?

Mierda.

Steve notó las demás imágenes en la mesa, de repente todo el sonrojo cálido en sus mejillas desapareció y su mirada azul comenzó a cristalizarse, su espalda rígida y su piel segundo a segundo palideciendo, como a quién se le escapa la vida en un instante, su espalda rigida y su mano temblorosa tomó la fotografía del centro de la mesa, era Tony besando a William en un apartamento desconocido, Tony vistiendo la bufanda roja que Steve le había tejido hace unas semanas. Levantó su mirada completamente deshecha su respiración exaltada y sus labios temblando.

“Dime por favor que no es cierto” dijo en un lastimero murmullo, su voz aguda y sus mejillas ya húmedas.

Tony permaneció inmóvil.

Steve ~~entendió~~ sintió el ~~concepto de~~ vacío

La imagen cayó a sus pies.


	10. Peter solo es un niño

Peter era un adulto independiente. La vida lo había obligado a serlo desde muy chico, portar dos apellidos de peso universal lo habían forzado a hacerse digno de ellos, la constante presión que el ojo crítico ponía sobre él se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Stark Rogers.

Debía ser lo suficientemente brillante para un Stark, lo suficientemente fuerte, gélido e independiente. Debía romper barreras como su abuelo, crear puentes hacía nuevas dimensiones como su padre. Debía ser y hacer todo lo que ellos habían logrado, solo que mejor. Debía ser siempre más. Buscar más.

Sus manos temblaron bajo el frío invernal de Nueva York, sus lágrimas cristalizándose en pequeños copos de nieve en sus mejillas.

Tenía que ser frío como el invierno, fuerte como el acero, libre como el viento.

Pero también debía ser cálido, lo suficientemente cálido y tierno para portar su segundo apellido. Debía ser compasivo, generoso, comprensivo y alegre. Debía ser ese reflejo de esperanza que hiciera sentir seguros a los que decidían confiar en él. Siempre había admirado la manera en que los ojos de Steve se llenaban de bondad cuando lo observaban, se inundaban en una estúpida felicidad cuando Tony lo observaba. ¿Cómo alguien que vivió el infierno de una guerra puede proyectar tanta paz?

¿Cómo era siquiera posible que Peter alguna vez hubiese pensado que sería como ellos? No podía ser ni la mitad de cada uno.

Gritó.

En medio de la avenida, con los pies húmedos y su cuerpo defendiéndose por no caer en una aguda hipotermia.

Él jamás podría ser tan bueno como Steve, ni tan fuerte como Tony.

Jamás podría poner en alto su nombre.

No podía ser lo suficientemente bueno como Steve como para perdonar a Tony.

Tampoco podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como Tony para seguir adelante después de esto.

Una sonrisa rota en sus labios, él jamás había sido un adulto independiente. Jamás había sido parecido a ellos. Había nacido con un billón de dólares y jugado con medallas militares, no había sufrido el hambre con la que Steve había crecido, ni superado demonios como los que Tony había vencido.

Él había tenido todo demasiado sencillo. Unos padres que siempre lo apoyaban, una cama caliente y comida casera en su plato, una infancia perfecta y una pubertad increíblemente fácil de sobrellevar.

No era nada más que un niño mimado.

Peter era sólo un niño.

“¡WADE!” Gritó entre llanto y la euforia del alcohol, tropezándose entre sus pasos mientras caminaba por aquel departamento desordenado.

“¡Wade!” Insistió algo molesto, una tenue luz en la habitación se prendió y Wade salió aflojerado envuelto en una cobija.

“¿Peter?” Preguntó somnoliento y el chico se abalanzó sobre él.

Su piel helada y su cuerpo temblando, Wade abrió los ojos como impulso, instintivamente su mirada tornándose aguda.

“Estas helado pequeño Peter” Dijo usando el tan familiar apodo que le había otorgado de niños, lo abrazo.

Peter soltó una risa ácida y entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello, sus ojos azules se hicieron pesados y sus labios se entreabrieron. Wade tragó pesadamente, Peter por primera vez le provocó miedo.

“Pet..”

Lo besó.

Wade abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir los labios delgados atrapando los suyos, sus manos huesudas explorando por debajo de su pijama, las yemas de sus dedos quemando un camino por su espalda. Wade lo pegó más a su cuerpo entreabriendo sus labios, sus manos instintivamente buscando su piel expuesta, su respiración pesada y su corazón audible, mordió su cuello provocando un pequeño gemido de parte del menor.

Su camisa cayó al suelo y de repente los -10 grados pasaron desapercibidos, Wade pegó a Peter al muro y sujetó sus muñecas trazando un camino de besos y mordidas desde su cuello hasta su estómago, envolviendo con una mano sobre su pantalón la ya formada erección.

Mierda, había esperado toda su vida para este momento. Había fantaseado demasiado con Peter desnudo, con Peter sobre su cuerpo, con Peter diciéndole que también lo quería.

“Wade” su nombre salió en un jadeo necesitado y de repente sintió una voz interna gritándole.

_No es así como lo habías imaginado._

¡Mierda, cállate! Peter está aquí, él comenzó todo, sí, está un poco ebrio pero está consciente de dónde tiene la boca.

_Peter está vulnerable y lo sabes._

No lo voy a lastimar, solo es sexo, no cambia nada entre nosotros, él sabe que lo quiero.

_¿Lo deseas más de lo que lo amas?_

Te odio.

“Detente” Wade dijo-gritó- en un gemido arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato, odiando a su consciencia como jamás la había odiado. Peter se secó la boca y se puso de pie lo volteó a ver asustado.

“Perdón Peter, yo solo…”

“O, perdón, creí que te gustaba” Peter dijo verdaderamente avergonzado. Este era sin duda el peor día de su vida. Retrocedió un paso. Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. No todos los hombres son bisexuales u homosexuales Peter. Maldita sea, él ni siquiera lo era.

“Sí, me gustas, me encantas, desde… siempre” Wade dijo acercándose cauteloso, su respiración comenzando a regularse, Peter lo observaba atónito.

“Pero…”

“Te amo”

Lo dijo.

No supo de dónde encontró la fortaleza ni porqué esas dos palabras sonaban tan extrañamente seguras en sus labios. Solo sabía que era cierto y que ahí estaba, completamente expuesto a Peter.

El adolescente por su parte estaba anclado a aquel momento, las dos palabras repitiéndose en su mente. Sí, Tony lo había regañado muchas veces cuando llegaba tarde por estar con Wade, Steve solo sonreía entretenido. Ambos sabían, ambos entendían las intenciones de Wade, y Peter claro que lo había sospechado, inclusive fantaseado con ello, pero jamás lo había sentido tan real. Siempre había querido a Wade, siendo completamente sincero no imaginaba su vida sin él. Pero ¿Lo amaba?

¿Qué era amar?

¿Era eso que se quebraba cuando alguna de las dos personas rompía las cláusulas del contrato?

¿O era eso que te reducía a cenizas y te convertía en fuego cuando creías ser solo polvo?

¿Era esa amistad íntima con sexo como la que su tía Pepper tenía con Happy? ¿Esa complicidad que hacía que nadie jamás fuera lo suficientemente cercano como ellos lo eran?

¿O era esa pasión desbordante entre sus padres? ¿Esa ley de opuestos que hacía que su choque creara guerra y paz? ¿Esa locura que arrastraba a ambos a su mejor y peor faceta? ¿Eso que hacía que Steve fuese tan frágil y Tony  tan dócil?

¿Qué era amor?

“No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras” Wade dijo con voz ahogada al ver como Peter se mantenía en silencio por agónicos segundos, su mirada perdida. Volvió en sí.

“Wade, yo, yo no sé qué es amor” Dijo algo avergonzado y Wade sonrió lastimero, asintió.

“Es indefinible pequeño Peter, y lo entendemos hasta que lo sentimos”

“No, no entiendo tantas cosas…” Peter se quebró sintiéndose estúpido. Wade sonrió y lo abrazó envolviéndolo en la cobija que había tirado hace unos minutos, besó tiernamente su cabello castaño.

“Amarte para mí fue hacer absolutamente todo lo posible para entrar a tu mundo”

Peter se separó del abrazo observándolo analítico, sus palabras no tenían sentido.

“Tú siempre has estado en mi mundo”

Wade negó con la cabeza.

“Ven, tengo una historia que contarte”

Peter sostenía una taza de café entre sus manos, sus piernas cruzadas sobre las abundantes cobijas de la cama de Wade, su corazón se sentía extrañamente menos roto que hace unas horas frente a Tony, su mente turbulenta y su mirada fija en el hombre frente a él.

“Yo era aquel niño, el del sándwich” Wade dijo con una sincera sonrisa y Peter negó con la cabeza.

“No entiendo”

“Yo tenía 7 años, tú tenías 4. Ibas a los boy scouts de Central Park. Un día ibas platicando con Steve y me viste, tú me notaste cuándo nadie más lo hacía. Era aquel niño de mirada perdida y harapos sentado en la escalera de la iglesia. Fuiste y me regalaste una sonrisa y un sándwich de sabor demasiado exótico”

Peter sonrió melancólico, los sándwiches que Tony siempre le preparaba.

“Pero tú, tus padres… te conocí hasta que entraste al grupo”

Wade sonrió lastimero.

“Nunca tuve padres, nunca tuve apellido, nunca hubo un mayordomo esperándome en aquel auto negro”

Peter lo observó atónito, su mirada abriéndose asombrada y su corazón comenzando a desbocarse.

“Te mentía, esperaba a que Tony pasara por ti y cuando no los veía a la vista caminaba por la ciudad, buscando cuál esquina sería mi hogar esa noche, buscando trabajos esporádicos para poder pagar las cuotas de los Scouts, para seguirte viendo”

Peter sentía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, su corazón extrañamente tibio.

“Pero los regalos… Siempre me dabas los mejores regalos” Peter dijo ya con voz rota y Wade asintió.

“Cuando me di cuenta que te amaba tenía 9 años, tú solo tenías 6 pero ya eras alguien importante, si quería que algún día me observaras tenía que entrar a tu esfera”

“Pero yo no soy así Wade, tú lo sabes” Peter dijo ya lagrimeando y Wade lo tomó de la mano.

“Fue más sencillo ser tu amigo diciendo que mis padres habían muerto heredándome varias minas por Sudamérica a decirte que era un niño sin nombre, un niño perdido sin hogar ni futuro”

Peter ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos temblorosas. Lloraba en silencio. No sabía si de coraje, de impotencia o simplemente conmovido.

“Cuando tenía 11 y me preguntaste si entraríamos a la misma escuela te dije que sí, sin saber cómo mierda iba a poder pagar el colegio más caro de Manhattan” dijo y soltó una risa lastimera, Peter lo observó perplejo.

“Pero lo hiciste”

“Estaba sentado en una banqueta a las 2 de la mañana en Central Park, era una noche de esas heladas de invierno, comía una barra de chocolate que Steve me había regalado cuando fui a acompañarte a tu casa después de clases. Tony se acercó. Le pregunté qué hacía tan tarde fuera de casa y soltó una risa, ahí entendí que tu papá siempre supo”

“¿Tony?”

“Desde que tenía 9 años de repente me llegaban demasiados golpes de suerte, trabajos sencillos increíblemente bien pagados, me encontraba dinero en las calles, o un abrigo en mi sitio favorito en Central Park. Tu papá fue mi ángel de la guarda”

Peter se mantuvo en silencio, sus mejillas empapadas y su respiración pesada.

“Pero Tony te odiaba, siempre hacía comentarios despectivos de ti”

“Tony no es tan letal como piensas y Steve no es tan frágil como parece”

Peter se llevó una mano a la frente.

“Son mis papás y no los conozco” dijo frustrado y Wade sonrió.

“Creo que los conoces demasiado bien Peter, demasiado bien para saber que todo esto tiene un motivo, para saber que ellos ahorita están pasando por un momento difícil y que te necesitan”

Peter sintió ese golpe de culpa, esa sincera realización de que jamás sería como Tony o como Steve, porque jamás tuvo que serlo, él simplemente tenía que ser él.

“Mierda” dijo con una sonrisa entre lágrimas y apretó la mano de Wade.

“¿Steve sabía?”

“Tony nunca me lo dijo pero no creo coincidente que Steve siempre preparaba por accidente más comida de la necesaria”

Peter sonrió orgulloso de su familia y se mordió el labio.

“Tony sabe ¿No? Que vivo contigo y todo”

Wade asintió y Peter soltó otra risa.

“Son increíbles ¿No? De verdad ojala algún día pueda ser la mitad de bueno de lo que ellos son”

“Peter, eres igual de bueno que ellos. Siempre has vivido atormentado por ser lo suficientemente parecido a ellos, y es ridículo ¿no? Ellos no se parecen en nada y aun así son brillantes. No tienes que ser cínico como Tony, ni moralista como Steve, tú eres tú y eso es lo que te hace increíble”

Peter dejó la taza en la mesa de noche y se abrió paso en las cobijas abrazando a Wade, se sentía estúpidamente seguro, estúpidamente menos roto.

“Te quiero Wade, demasiado”

Wade sonrió y besó su cabello.

“Lo sé”

\--------------------------------------------

Silencio.

El silencio era increíblemente más letal que las palabras.

Tony no pudo soportarlo.

“Di algo”

Lo que sea. Que me odias, que no quieres verme jamás, que te arrepientes de haberme dado tu vida. Que jamás fui merecedor de ti, lo que sea, lo sé. Solo déjame escucharlo de ti.

“Estoy esperando que tú hables, que me digas que esto es parte de una estúpida lógica tuya, que esto es un plan para llegar a algo que hará que sea menos pesado de digerir, dime que él es solo una pieza en tu tablero, una ecuación necesaria en tu mundo de números y literales. Dime lo que sea Stark, y dilo pronto porque a cada segundo que te mantienes en silencio me hace pensar que lo quieres. Y la sola idea de que tu sonrisa en las mañanas y tus temores en las noches sean degustadas por alguien más me enloquece”

Tony se mantuvo en silencio, Steve cerró los ojos y soltó un sollozo involuntario, caminó hasta Tony.

“Dime por favor que no lo quieres” dijo con la mirada completamente rota y su voz quebrada, de repente Tony lo vio como aquel chico de 17 años y un cuadro complejo de enfermedades, de repente Steve era cristal y él era viento.

_3 reglas Stark._

_Yo cumpliré tus 3 reglas si tú cumples una; No importa que tan mierda te sientas, no importa que tan destrozado parezca Steve, debes decirle que me quieres._ La voz de Will en su mente y sus ojos castaños húmedos contra su voluntad. Los segundos más desesperados de su vida.

Permaneció callado y Steve bajó la mirada derrotado, retrocedió un paso.

Cuando todo esto comenzó creyó que podría, ya lo había hecho antes, durante la guerra había visto a Steve cayendo a pedazos y él se había mantenido integro a pesar de estar hecho polvo. Estúpido de su parte creer que lo que sentía por Steve durante la guerra sería lo mismo a lo que sentía ahora por él. 18 años no pasaban desapercibidos.

_Perdón Will, tenías razón. No puedo._

“Steve…” Steve se detuvo y volteó a verlo, Tony se rompió.

“En mi mundo de números y literales tú siempre has sido una mancha de pintura”

Y aunque esas palabras parecían carecer de sentido para el mundo, para Steve fueron suficientes para sacar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un rayo de luz entre la neblina.

Odiaba, odiaba con vibrante vitalidad cuánto lo amaba.


	11. Escala de grises.

La sonrisa rota de Steve fue suficiente para partirlo, contrario a los que las personas pensaban una sonrisa viniendo de Steve era extraña de lograr, el Capitán tenía una fantástica habilidad para mantenerse inexpresivo, era de esas particularidades otorgadas por la vida militar y los años de trauma post-guerra. Tenía tres tipos de sonrisas, la primera era la tímida y honesta, aquella que no otorgaba, sino que se escapaba de sus labios, era fugaz y si no prestabas suficiente atención pasaba desapercibida, esa sonrisa surgía cuando algo o alguien había hecho o dicho algo que le agradaba. La segunda era la sonrisa amplia a veces acompañada de una grave carcajada que mostraba una hilera de dientes blancos perfectos, era amplia, honesta y tenía la capacidad de transmitir calidez, cierta esperanza. Esa sonrisa era característica en él siempre que estaba Tony o Peter, inclusive a veces con Natasha y Banner.

Esta era la tercer sonrisa.

La que había visto durante la guerra, después de la guerra, después de Ethan, y ahora. Era una sonrisa fracturada acompañada de una mirada cristalina, era la prueba honesta de que Steve estaba cayendo a pedazos, e inclusive mientras caía intentaba mantenerse firme, no por orgullo, ni siquiera era consciente, era un reflejo automático para no herirlo.

Porque Steve sabía que si dejaba todo escapar, si gritaba y caía de rodillas sobre el mármol Tony jamás podría perdonarse, Steve sabía, entendía esta extraña conexión entre ambos que hacía que se movieran uno al son del otro, sin tocarse y en distintas direcciones pero siempre dando los mismos pasos. Si uno se rompía, el otro inevitablemente caía.

Tony entendió esa sonrisa y sintió un pesado nudo cerrarle el aire. Dio un paso hacía Steve, el Capitán retrocedió extendiendo las manos en advertencia.

“No, Tony, aléjate”

Palabras mal empleadas.

Muy mal empleadas.

_“Aléjate Tony”_

_“Papá, de verdad no creí, no… lo lamento mucho, fue solo un error” Tony de 14 años se ahogaba en lágrimas y sollozos que le cortaban el habla, el mercedes clásico de su papá completamente destruido, un hilo de sangre escurriendo desde su cabello hasta su mejilla izquierda, respiraba pesadamente e intentaba parecer lo suficientemente maduro para no gritarle a su padre que lo abrazara, que estaba asustado, aterrado con todos los flashes, las sirenas y las personas que se abrían paso entre la multitud para vendarle el brazo izquierdo._

_“Siempre que te acercas demasiado algo sucede, es como si fueras un maldito huracán, todo lo destruyes”_

_Tony de repente se quedó sin habla. No. Howard no hablaba en serio. Howard estaba molesto, era su auto favorito y él lo había destrozado. Sí, era solo eso, ira y euforia._

_Sin embargo Howard no le había siquiera preguntado cómo estaba._

_Apretó la mandíbula impidiéndose a sí mismo llorar, temblando compulsivamente._

_“Aléjate Tony”_

 La mirada castaña se tornó húmeda, un caudal de recuerdos.

“No, no de esa manera” Steve se apuró a decir pero no se movió “Tengo miedo de lastimarte” dijo en un murmullo y Tony levantó la mirada.

Mierda.

¿Miedo a lastimarlo?

¡Lo merecía maldita sea!

¡¿Por qué Steve era tan bueno?!

“Creo que lo merezco” dio un paso adelante.

“No se trata de error y castigo Stark, no somos niños ni esto es entrenamiento, no se trata de venganzas ni de represalias. ¡Se trata de confianza maldita sea!”

Y entonces Steve perdió la estabilidad que lo definía.

“Lo sé, pero creeme que esto tiene una explicación, un motivo”

“Dímelo”

Tony titubeó.

“No puedo, no ahora, arruinaría todo lo que llevo meses tr…”

“¡¿Meses? ¿Llevas meses con él?!” Gritó completamente eufórico, Tony tragó pesadamente.

“No estoy con él Steve”

Steve gruñó por lo bajo y aventó las fotografías al suelo, su mirada azul índigo.

“Todo este tiempo culpe a Peter de que te sacara de su vida, ahora entiendo que Peter siempre supo esto. Ahora entiendo el enorme esfuerzo que hizo por permanecer a tu lado”

Tony sintió un vuelco en el estómago, un vacío helado en el pecho.

Estaba llegando a dónde quería llegar, su plan estaba dando resultado

¿Por qué mierda dolía tanto?

“Peter se quebraba frente a nosotros y tú no hiciste nada al respecto”

Tony permaneció en silencio.

“¿Sabes? Siempre creí que yo era quién parecía ser más frío con Peter, ahora me doy cuenta que rompes todas mis expectativas” Steve mordió cada palabra enfadado, Tony sintió sus rodillas temblando.

“¡Y mierda! No quiero, de verdad no quiero decir cosas de las que me vaya a arrepentir después porque ¡maldita sea Anthony! Odio tanto no poder irme, odio en sobremanera saber que a pesar de lo mierda que me siento, a pesar de lo traicionado y desfragmentado que estoy, voy a seguir aquí. Contigo”

“Puedes irte y lo sabes…”

Steve soltó una risa maníaca, vacía y audible, sentía su pecho demasiado caliente, temiendo inclusive que tantas emociones detonaran una bomba en su interior.

“Mi problema nunca ha sido poder Anthony, mi problema es que no quiero. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, eres un maldito bastardo egoísta narcisista y al mismo tiempo la persona más noble y generosa que he conocido en mi vida, eres insoportablemente brillante y al mismo tiempo incapaz de entender una simple emoción, eres el hombre más valiente y más cobarde que he conocido. Eres esta madeja de fríos y cálculos, este cúmulo de palabras tan perfectamente ordenadas capaz de persuadir a quién quieras de lo que sea, pero al mismo tiempo eres cálido y tierno, ridículamente dócil, tanto que me haces sentir en paz. ¡Eres blanco y negro Tony! Y guardas toda la escala de grises y a pesar de los años aún no sé qué tono es el que sigue ¿Y sabes qué? No me molesta, es más, me encanta. Me encanta no saber si llegando a casa encontraré una pizza, o una llama, o tú desnudo, así como me molesta que después de 25 años me digas que puedo irme. Como si no me conocieras nada, como si no supieras que por más ilógico que suene, tú eres mi estabilidad”

Tony sintió que el aire le faltaba.

En el peor momento de su relación, habiendo cometido la peor traición posible, recibía las mejores palabras de Steve.

Simplemente no lo merecía.

Dio dos pasos hacía Steve, el Capitán retrocedió.

“No Tony, no quiero lastimarte” dijo en un susurro y dio media vuelta.

“Steve…”

El capitán corrió hacía el ascensor, las puertas se cerraron y Tony escuchó un golpe sordo metálico.

\------

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Wade preguntó apretando más sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo delgado de Peter, el menor pegó su frente a su pecho.

“Preocupado”

“¿Crees que sería sensato buscarlos?”

“No”

Wade permaneció en silencio.

“Es algo que deben tratar en privado”

“¿Crees que lo solucionen?”

Peter sonrió lastimero.

“Steve es demasiado bueno y Tony es completamente inestable sin él”

Wade hizo una mueca instantánea de desagrado.

“¿Qué?”

“Steve no es estable”

Peter se levantó de la cama asombrado, sus ojos idénticos a los el Capitán abiertos en asombro.

“¿Disculpa? ¿Alguna vez los conociste siquiera?”

Wade sonrió entretenido.

“Tony mantiene a Steve estable”

“Es completamente lo opuesto”

“Tony es más estable de lo que crees”

“¿En qué mierda te basas para decir eso? Es mi papá, lo conozco”

“Es lógica elemental pequeño Peter, las personas que crecen solas son estables, una analogía: Tony creció en mar abierto, sobrevive cuando la marea sube y los tiburones cazan. Steve creció en bahía”

“Steve nació en la depresión y vivió la guerra Wade, si hablamos de valentía…”

“Valentía no es lo mismo que estabilidad, además Steve tuvo a Bucky, después a Peggy, después a Tony, después Sharon y de nuevo Tony. Nunca ha estado solo”

Peter torció los ojos molesto.

“¿Entonces yo soy inestable porque crecí con una familia unida?”

Wade titubeó un instante.

“Sí”

Peter lo miró sorprendido.

“¿Crees que soy inestable?”

“No estamos hablando de ti…” Recibió un almohadazo de respuesta, Wade lo volvió a capturar en un abrazo.

Suaves risas y después, silencio.

“No sé quién sea estable o quién sea más o menos fuerte, lo que sí sé es que son uno y esto es un asco”

Wade simplemente asintió.

\--------

“J, ¿Dónde está Steve?” Tony preguntó apresurado, tomó el brazalete plateado del cajón del vestidor, lo puso en su muñeca y tomó un saco negro.

“Me pidió que no le comentara a d…”

“J eres 50-50”

“Por lo cual no puedo traicionar una orden _directa_ del señor Rogers”

“Bien, ¿De casualidad tomó mi auto?”

“Sí”

Mierda.

\--------

Will escuchó el rugir del característico motor del deportivo de Stark, se asomó discreto por la ventana de su apartamento, vio el auto rojo estacionado, sonrió para sí mismo y quitó el seguro de la puerta, caminó hasta la cocina y bajó dos tazas de café, encendió la cafetera y se desarreglo el cabello recordando aquel comentario de Tony a media noche sobre su cabello revuelto y sus ojos verdes.

Dos toquidos en la puerta, lo cual era extraño porque Tony siempre gritaba un discreto “ábreme” o “sexoservicio” para provocarle problemas con los testigos de jéhova de la puerta contigua.

“Está abierto” dijo algo extrañado por la falta de confianza de Stark.

Escuchó pasos pesados sobre la madera y salió de la cocina con una taza negra en mano, Tony usualmente no hacía ruido al caminar, era muy delgado y de corta estatura, podía fácilmente cargarlo sin siquiera esforzarse.

“¿Tony?” preguntó algo asustado.

Sabía que en cualquier momento los buscarían, sabía que su cabeza tenía precio desde que accedió a ayudar a Stark. Sin embargo sentir la muerte tan cercana era algo completamente diferente a saber que tarde o temprano llegaría.

“¿Tony?” Repitió y encendió la luz de la estancia con los nervios completamente crispados.

“Lamentablemente no”

Era la voz gélida y filosa de Steve Rogers.

La taza de café cayó a la duela de madera partiéndose en cientos de añicos.


	12. Entre el amor y la obsesión

_“¿William? ¿William Stügth?” Tony preguntó pretendiendo que leía el nombre, pretendiendo que no llevaba meses investigándolo y que sabía absolutamente todo de él, desde la manera épica en la que perdió un contrato de investigación con una compañía alemana por declarar abiertamente su homosexualidad hasta las 27 pecas que adornaban como antifaz su piel marfilina. El chico asintió._

_“¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor Stark?” Preguntó con palabras pesadas, intentando controlar el nerviosismo abrumante, Tony, Tony Stark estaba frente a él, lentes oscuros y saco negro, abundante cabello entrecano revuelto y una sonrisa ligera pero deslumbrante. Jamás lo había conocido en persona, inclusive nunca tuvo la remota esperanza de hacerlo, era demasiado inalcanzable aun en sus más locos sueños._

_William no hagas nada estúpido, concéntrate en lo que dice, contesta inteligentemente._

_Tragó audiblemente, e intentó sonreír, parecer natural. Tony se acercó más a él, una ligera brisa coló por sus poros el penetrante aroma a Stark. Una mezcla de petricor, whiskey y loción excesivamente costosa. Su corazón se desembocó al instante, un súbito baño de adrenalina atándole un nudo en la garganta._

_Will inhaló buscando ser discreto, intentando controlar su presión sanguínea y al mismo tiempo queriendo que el aroma de aquel hombre lo inundara y se colara por cada parte de su cuerpo, quería conservar este fragmento de momento por siempre._

_“¿Aún tienes la investigación del 2015?”_

_¿Qué?_

_¿Se refería a la investigación que su empresa había rechazado sin siquiera leerla?_

_¿De la investigación que Tony ni siquiera se había dignado a hojear?_

_Un súbito mareo le nubló la mente, una mezcla entre coraje e impotencia. Sí, llevaba toda su vida dedicada a la investigación de la energía nuclear y sus efectos directos e indirectos, teorías conspiracionales y pruebas sólidas de los detonantes genéticos. Había soñado, estúpidamente anhelado que Stark Industries financiara su investigación para poder comprobar su teoría y lanzarlo a los medios, cambiaría absolutamente todo. Un quiebre entre el gobierno, la producción nuclear, el bien común y de ser posible –demasiado idealista tal vez- un cambio._

_Era una de esas hipótesis que surgía una vez al siglo, se había basado en varios ensayos de Stark, aplicado sus bases teóricas a principios médicos._

_Había dedicado toda su vida a ello, a cambiar el mundo y tal vez, si se podía, capturar la atención de Tony._

_Y sin más en cuestión de segundos una tarde lluviosa de Abril Tony ni siquiera se había dignado a abrir la carpeta, simplemente había leído el título y negado con la cabeza. Eso había sido todo. Había odiado a Stark, durante muchos días e incontables noches, se había sentido demasiado común, demasiado estúpido, demasiado fracasado, todo esto ahogado en un tremendo enojo hacía el ingeniero, entre su rabia había pensado inclusive en acudir con su idea a Hammer Industries o a alguien con la ambición de destrozarlo, hasta que se enteró por voces ajenas que Tony estaba en una especie de quiebre emocional y aunque no podría decir que lo perdonaba, al menos intento justificarlo, cerrar la carpeta y olvidar lo que alguna vez había sido su sueño dorado, se había consagrado al mundo real, las horas de clínica, la especialidad, los pacientes reales, los que sufrían el daño de toda la exposición nuclear y genética._

_Había optado por oncología para castigarse a sí mismo, para sufrir cuando mes con mes su lista de pacientes se iba reduciendo, para recordarse que ni él, ni Stark, ni nadie podía contra el sistema. Se había hundido en un amargo abismo de desilusión y rutina que parecía no tener final, hasta que esa sonrisa transparente abrió un hilo de luz entre la penumbra y su corazón se encogió._

_“¿La que rechazaste?” Preguntó intentando no sonar molesto, Stark soltó una risa sincera, franca y clara, no supo por qué con tan poco sintió la sangre hirviéndole y el estómago revuelto._

_“Esa misma” contestó cínico y Will bufó molesto._

_“No seguí en ella” contestó crudo y bajó la mirada a los papeles que ordenaba, Tony quedó en silencio por breves segundos._

_“¿Te diste por vencido porque rechacé tu trabajo?” Preguntó haciéndolo sonar aun peor de lo que parecía, Will tragó pesadamente._

_“No” mintió “Me di por vencido cuando maduré y me di cuenta que ni yo, ni tú, ni nadie puede cambiar nada” dijo amargamente y se levantó de la silla, Tony sintió un vuelco en el estómago._

_¿Cuántos años tenía este chico? ¿Qué podría haber causado esa tangible amargura en él? Era demasiado directo, demasiado frío… demasiado distinto a quién recordaba._

_“Estoy dispuesto a trabajar con el chico de melena y lentes que fue a mi oficina vistiendo un traje dos veces su talla, contigo no del todo” Tony dijo fríamente y Will sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Tony se acordaba de él. Lo había visto a través del cristal y ni siquiera había pedido hablar con él, sin embargo lo había visto y lo recordaba…Una extraña sensación de placer y vergüenza, a los 17 años realmente no pasaba por un buen momento físico, una mezcla de hormonas, acné, cabello graso y mal sentido de la moda... el solo hecho de recordarse a sí mismo lo hizo estremecerse, esperaba en el mejor de los casos que se lo tragara la tierra._

_“Por suerte no queda mucho de eso” Dijo en un murmullo y Tony soltó una risa ácida._

_“Bueno, si rescatas algo de él, búscame”_

_Y así, sin más explicación, Tony Stark había desaparecido de su vista, y aunque solo había durado unos minutos frente a él su recuerdo quedó taladrando su mente toda la tarde, toda la noche, todos los días consiguientes. Era como si hubiese memorizado cada detalle del hombre, su cabello rebelde, sus manos rugosas y con visibles arrugas, su cuerpo menudo, su clavícula expuesta, su nariz respingada y ese molesto anillo dorado orgullosamente portado._

_\------_

_“¿Tony?” No supo porque, no supo en qué momento Tony se le había metido de esta manera entre los huesos, no se dio cuenta cuándo sus pensamientos comenzaron a tornarse compulsivos, cuando la sonrisa de Stark aparecía espontáneamente en medio de una cirugía, o cuando se encontraba a sí mismo sonriendo mientras su mente divagaba en tan distintas fantasías, desde que Tony le dijera que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, hasta imaginar ese penetrante aroma fundiéndose en su piel, moría por tocarlo._

_“¿Will?” Tony respondió en un susurro casi inaudible y Will escuchó pasos sobre la duela y una puerta entrecerrarse, silencio y viento, después de varios minutos la voz de Tony se escuchó de nuevo “¿Pasa algo?”_

_Estoy perdido._

_No llevo ni un mes trabajando contigo y me siento ansioso cada que te vas._

_“No… nada” tragó y forzó una patética sonrisa, inútil, como si Tony pudiese verlo a través del celular, como si pudiese notar sus manos temblorosas, sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y sus nervios desechos._

_Sin embargo pudo._

_“Will me estas marcando a las 3 de la mañana, te escuchas alterado, ¿Pasa algo?”_

_Que te quiero._

_Que te odiaba y te odie por ácidos años y de repente llegas con tus ideas brillantes y tu sonrisa desinteresada, todo tu encanto matizado con una penetrante mirada y me tienes, me tienes a tus pies, desesperado porque sé que jamás podrás ser mío._

_“¿Puedes… puedes venir?” se animó a preguntar después de un largo silencio arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato de haberlo preguntado. Lo menos que necesitaba era que Tony le recordara que era un hombre casado, que estaba en su casa, con su familia y que salir a esta hora le era no solo incomodo, sino imposible._

_“Voy hacía allá”_

_La respuesta lo sacó de su repentina culpa moral, tragó pesadamente._

_No supo que hacer más que asentir._

_Tony jamás había temblado tanto mientras conducía. Sí, tal vez había sufrido ataques de estrés mucho más graves, durante la guerra, después de la guerra, durante el embarazo, después del embarazo y sobretodo con Ethan. Los ataques de pánico, estrés y miseria eran algo enfermizamente habitual en él, sin embargo este se sentía distinto. Tal vez porque Steve no estaba a su lado, o tal vez…_

_Porque él era el culpable de todo._

_Porque nadie lo estaba obligando a conducir al apartamento de un extraño a media madrugada, porque sabía que Will estaba cayendo en un abismo sin salida, lo notaba por la manera en que su mirada esmeralda brillaba cada que lo veía, por como un ligero sonrojo pigmentaba sus mejillas cuando Tony accidentalmente lo tocaba mientras trabajaba, lo leía como libro abierto y se había dado cuenta desde el principio y no había hecho nada por detenerlo._

_Claro, creyó que Will no lo perdonaría por haber ignorado tan déspotamente su investigación hace una década, creyó que no accedería a trabajar con él, por eso su mejor alternativa al conocer su abierta orientación sexual era coquetearle hasta que accediera, necesitaba desesperadamente comprobar su teoría, volver a los Vengadores no fue siempre acerca de Peter, acerca de mantener a Steve ocupado y ambos volver a trabajar juntos, volver a los Vengadores había sido la perfecta excusa para poder hackear los códigos nucleares y planeación anual gubernamental sin que nadie sospechara de él, buscaba enterarse de lo que realmente estaba pasando, el fondo de un rumor que una tarde soleada Natasha había dejado escapar indiscretamente._

_Un comentario suelto que había enfermado a Tony por meses, alguien, en alguna parte del mundo estaba utilizando el trabajo de Howard para detonar un arma que alterase solo el factor genético, mediante el apogeo nuclear amenazante había una amenaza mucho más letal y que yacía en absoluto silencio. El mundo se fijaba en la destrucción masiva, en lo aparatoso, en el control de las detonaciones nucleares, nadie sin embargo le prestaba atención al constante envenenamiento de la población mediante silenciosas bombas genéticas._

_Nadie, excepto Will._

_Un chico brillante sin miedo a ser masacrado, una obsesión pura por desmantelar el sistema, por abrir un flanco de luz, una esperanza para que la población se revelara y la pirámide se invirtiera. Will era justo lo que Tony necesitaba, joven, ingenuo, inmaduro y brillante. No solo para limpiar el nombre de Howard o para extender su legado, sino para brindarle esa adrenalina de conspirar contra el mundo en un laboratorio sellado como un par de científicos locos._

_Tony amaba esa sensación. Siempre había sido un adicto a ello._

_-Superioridad Tony, se llama soberbia, te gusta ser el centro de atención- diría Steve con mirada amenazante. Sí, Tony degustaba mover las piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero, Will había sido una pieza risiblemente fácil de mover, sin embargo mientras conducía a 140 kilómetros por hora se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes había sido capaz de moverlo sobre el tablero sin que se diese cuenta de ello._

_\-----_

_El primer beso fue agridulce. Will lo observaba atento con mirada cansada , una taza de café en mano, su cabello quebrado cayendo a la nuca, sus cejas espesas y sus pestañas rizadas, las pecas más visibles que en el día, contrastando con su piel pálida. Observaba las manos hábiles de Tony armando un prototipo, haciendo diversos cálculos en su mente, intentando encontrar la razón de porque no había funcionado el último._

_“Deberías dormir” Tony dijo distraído y Will soltó una risa burlesca._

_“Eres casi de la tercera edad, creo que tú deberías dormir”_

_Tony levantó la mirada encendida y amenazante, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios._

_“No te metas con mi edad” amenazó y bajó de nuevo la mirada, la sonrisa aún sobre sus labios._

_“¿Sesenta?” preguntó y recibió un golpe con una franela llena de aceite, soltó una risa audible, Tony lo miraba amenazante, a Will le encantaba como la edad representaba tanto para Stark._

_“No juegues conmigo”_

_Will sonrió ampliamente y alzó una ceja, se inclinó sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable quedando a 30 centímetros del ingeniero._

_“¿Por qué no?” preguntó travieso, no supo si su repentino atrevimiento se debía a las noches sin dormir, a la repentina confianza entre ambos o al maldito café colombiano que Stark llevaba siempre._

_“Saldrías perdiendo”_

_Will soltó una risa audible_

_“¿Apostamos?”_

_Tony soltó la llave que mantenía en la mano y acortó más la distancia, sus ojos castaños vibrantes, Will se sintió repentinamente asechado, la adrenalina inundando sus venas, su corazón desbocado, una densa atmosfera de tensión sexual alrededor de ambos._

_Lo besó._

_No sabría si llamarlo impulso o instinto, solo supo que sentir como los labios de Stark se partían y como sus dedos delgados se enredaban entre los mechones de su cabello había sido lo más placentero que había sentido en su vida._

_Tony no supo cómo le había sido tan fácil dar el paso, como por breves microsegundos su mente no le recordó el anillo, o el par de ojos azules, o su segundo apellido, por un instante no existía nada más que el contacto de una piel tersa y joven por debajo de las yemas de sus dedos._

_Fue algo así como un segundo de chispa ahogado inmediatamente por un nombre en su mente._

_Steve._

_Se separó de Will casi agresivamente, su mirada alterada. Will entendió perfectamente._

_“No puedo hacer esto” Tony dijo sincero, su voz quebrada y pecho ahogado en amarga culpa, Will tragó difícilmente._

_“¿Por qué?”_

_Tony lo miró incrédulo_

_“¿Por qué?” repitió molesto y levantó su mano exponiendo aún más de frente su anillo. Will sintió una miseria desgarrante._

_“¿Por qué lo amas? O ¿Por qué tienes miedo a dejarlo?”_

_Tony soltó una risa vacía, gélida y su mirada castaña penetrante lo asechó._

_“Vamos a dejar algo en claro William, yo amo a Steve, siempre lo he amado y siempre lo haré. No hay manera en que puedas competir contra eso, ni siquiera lo intentes”_

_William hubiese preferido que le clavaran una estaca atravesándole el pecho de extremo a extremo, hubiese dolido menos que escuchar esas palabras. Retrocedió un paso intentando contener sus lágrimas._

_“Esto es un error” Tony pensó en voz alta y se alejó del taller, disponiéndose a salir, una mano lo detuvo del brazo._

_“¿Crees que no sabía tu plan Stark? ¿Crees que no sabía que me escogiste a mí porque sabías que era gay? ¿Por qué sabías que me gustabas desde que era un maldito adolescente? Sabías que si me decías “aviéntate de un puente” yo lo haría sin dudarlo, estabas inclusive dispuesto a seducirme con tal de lograrlo”_

_“Disculpa, ¿Te sientes utilizado?” Tony dijo repentinamente perdiendo el control de su voz._

_“¿Qué gano yo Stark?”_

_“Um no lo sé, ¿cambiar algo? ¿Cumplir tu maldito sueño?” Tony mordía las palabras exasperado y Will lo sostenía del brazo presionándolo cada vez más fuerte._

_“Te quiero a ti”_

_“Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, y si lo hiciera sabes muy bien a quién sería”_

_William lo pegó al muro, los huesos de la espalda del ingeniero tronaron al contacto, su mano presionando su muñeca, su otra mano posándose en su sexo, Tony tragó pesadamente, sintiéndose por primera vez sin el control en esta relación._

_“Sexualmente Stark, ese es mi precio si es que quieres seguir con esto”_

_Mordió esas palabras en su oído y lo dejo caer, las marcas visibles de los dedos sobre su piel, Tony por un instante se sintió atrapado en su pasado, recordó  a Obi, recordó su manera firme de tocarlo, como solía marcar sus dedos en su piel siempre que pretendía abrazarlo, o guiarlo, o cualquier pretexto para ponerle una mano encima. Se sintió indefenso, perdido, demasiado vulnerable, sintió sobre todo una desesperada necesidad de un abrazo de Steve, sin embargo sintió también como ese estúpido síndrome de Estocolmo despertaba entre las profundidades de su alma._

_Asintió._

_\-----------_

“Capitán” Will dijo con voz temblorosa y Steve dio un paso hacia adelante.

“Vamos a hacer esto sencillo, he decidido perdonarte la vida e ignorar tu existencia. Aléjate de mi esposo” Steve dijo amenazante y dio la media vuelta, temblando de rabia, juntando toda su voluntad para mantener la cordura, se encontraba ya en el umbral de la puerta cuando escuchó aquella voz lejana.

“Tony ya no es solo tuyo Steve”

¿Cómo mierda ese extraño se animaba a pronunciar su nombre con tal confianza?

¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a siquiera decirle que Tony no era solo suyo?

Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula, azotó la puerta con fuerza cerrándola con seguro, volteó a encararlo.

El chico de ojos verdes y pecas rojizas lo observaba desafiante, ni una pizca de miedo en su mirada. Su seguridad hizo que una parte de su interior flaqueara

¿Por qué este chico estaba tan seguro?

¿Sería siquiera posible?

Tragó audiblemente.


	13. Inesperado

Durante el trayecto de su casa al apartamento de aquel desconocido se había debatido amargamente entre lo que diría ¿Amenazarlo? No ¿Agredirlo? Ganas no le faltaban realmente, estaba herido, molesto, con un sabor amargo inundando su boca desde hacía bastantes horas, sin embargo sabía que si demostraba lo destrozado que estaba esto le daría cierta fortaleza al chico, cierta autoridad sobre él que lamentablemente tenía –al haberse colado tan hábilmente en la vida de la persona que amaba-, el chico no debía enterarse de ello.

Steve decidió actuar indiferente, contener toda su bomba de emociones y hacerle creer que él era mucho menos importante de lo que podría parecer, dejarle en claro que no cambiaba nada en su matrimonio, y que así como había llegado de improviso, así mismo se iría. Mentir era su mejor opción.

Lo que jamás había esperado era la respuesta del chico. La seguridad en su mirada, la facilidad con la que pronunciaba el nombre de su esposo, con una familiaridad que le crispaba los nervios.

Un golpe sordo y sonoro contra el muro. Steve no supo en que momento lanzó el escudo hacía el cuerpo delgado, un quejido audible y el capitán tragó pesadamente, caminó hasta donde él estaba, bajó su mirada, un hilo de sangre escarlata descendiendo desde su labio carnoso, su mirada esmeralda turbulenta y una ligera y amenazante sonrisa en sus labios.

Steve sintió un viento helado en el pecho, no supo porque por un instante este chico le recordó a Zemo, Zemo sonriendo entretenido mientras observaba aquella amarga escena entre ambos. Cerró los ojos como impulso, este chico no era tan ingenuo como parecía. Se sintió por primera vez en años, amenazado.

“¿De verdad creíste que Tony podría estar estático?” Will preguntó mientras intentaba incorporarse, las vértebras tronaron y un dolor punzocortante atravesó su estómago. Mierda, reconocía que ese debía ser el hígado. Por una extraña razón el dolor físico incremento su agudeza mental, sus repentinas ganas de destruir a Steve.

“Tony no es asunto tuyo” Steve mordió las palabras molesto. Una risa burlesca como respuesta.

“Tú sabes que lo es” Will dijo y cojeo un paso, se llevó las manos al estómago en un impulso reflejo para disminuir el dolor, Steve retrocedió un paso sintiéndose atrapado, retrocediendo 20 años a aquella cámara blindada, Bucky a su izquierda, Tony a su derecha.

Tembló.

“No puedes creer que unos meses reemplazarían dos décadas” Steve dijo intentando sonar hiriente, el sensor del brazalete de emergencia que estaba en la cocina se iluminó y Will supo que Tony estaba cerca, sonrió ampliamente y con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos azules esperó el tiempo perfecto, cuando la luz del sensor se hizo blanca, habló.

“Las acciones hablan por sí solas” Steve no entendió las palabras del extraño, estaba  a punto de hablar cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un Tony agitado, de ojeras rojas y arrugas más profundas, vistiendo la misma ropa que hace unas horas.

Will sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

Entendió.

Steve a través de los años había adquirido la habilidad de leerlo.

Primer hecho que aturdió su mente: Tony tenía llave del apartamento de Will. Tony lo observaba fijamente no con arrepentimiento, ni con tristeza, sino con temor, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos turbios. Steve entendió esa mirada, bajó su mirada a la mano izquierda de Stark, el brazalete plateado que lo conectaba al traje puesto.

Tony no había venido a hablar con él, no había venido a apoyarlo, a aclarar las cosas entre los tres. Tony había venido a detenerlo, a proteger a William de él… Steve jamás había sentido un líquido tan amargo en la boca, un salto tan asfixiante al corazón, siempre supo que Tony era asechado de muchas maneras por muchas personas, sabía el precio de estar con alguien tan magnético como Stark, tan irresistible, había vivido con constantes inseguridades desde el momento que supo que lo quería, sin embargo jamás, realmente jamás había considerado que Stark pudiese querer a alguien ajeno a él.

En ese momento la idea le partió la mente.

Sí, sabía que la fidelidad de Stark era relativa, el sexo no significaba nada para él y no le producía gran culpa esta clase de experimentación, sin embargo querer a alguien más era absolutamente distinto.

**Tony quería a William.**

4 palabras jamás habían sido tan capaces de desmoronarlo, sus ojos inundados y sus labios temblando, anclado a la mirada de Stark, rogando porque lo mantuviera en pie.

“Viniste a protegerlo, de mí” Steve dijo herido y Will sonrió ampliamente. Stark sintió un vuelco al estómago, un enojo al notar como William no era tan bueno como él creía, como el daño que le estaban causando a Steve lo entretenía. Odio.

“No, vine a evitar que cometieras un error que te amargara la vida” Tony no mentía, sabía que Steve prendía una vela cada Navidad por todas las personas que tuvo que matar en la guerra, incluía a las familias de aquellos desconocidos en su oración de cada noche, Tony sabía que si Steve perfectamente consciente asesinaba a sangre fría no podría perdonárselo jamás. No podía permitir que él o William o quién sea asechara la culpa de Steve por el resto de sus días.

Steve no le creyó.

“Viniste a protegerlo, lo quieres” las últimas dos palabras salieron en un tenue hilo de voz sin embargo el silencio actuó como el perfecto cómplice para hacerlas crear un eco en el espacio.

Tal vez Tony lo quería.

Tal vez sí era posible, que 20 años se fueran a la mierda por unos meses, tal vez Steve y Tony habían durado tantos años juntos porque se necesitaban, tal vez el amor se había extinguido hace años y ninguno de los dos lo había notado.

Tal vez.

Steve sintió un calor inmenso en el pecho, mantenía apretada su mandíbula haciendo chillar los dientes con tal de no gritar, de no perder la mente, caer a sus rodillas y rogarle a Tony que no se fuera, que no podía, que no sabía vivir sin él.

“Te amo Steve, no cambia nada” Tony dijo con ojos castaños vidriosos y se quitó el brazalete de la muñeca arrojándolo al piso junto a sus pies en un signo de paz.

“Me amas, pero lo quieres a él” Steve afirmó en un hilo de voz, ambos a un metro de distancia observándose con una intensidad que hacía vibrar el piso. Will en ese amargo momento entendió que aquella tensión que compartía con Tony era apenas un voltio comparado al destrozo amperaje que ambos irradiaban, había leído muchas veces en muchos libros la fuerza de una unión tan eléctrica. Jamás la había visto hasta ahora.

Sí.

Tony lo quería… pero amaba a Steve y eso jamás cambiaría. William sumergido en su silencio atascado en diversos pensamientos entendió que esto estaba lastimando a Stark, podía notar su espalda angosta severamente tensa, la yugular saltada sobre la piel. Por primera vez en meses sintió que el aliento se le cortaba.

\--------

El tiempo es un concepto relativo, Tony lo entendía en ecuaciones, Steve lo vivía en carne propia.

Un sonido sordo, humo cubriendo el apartamento, fuego. Un ejército de hombres vestidos de negro con armas entrando al apartamento, Steve alcanzó a dar un paso hacia adelante, su mano suspendida en el aire intentando tocar a Tony que era sostenido por tres extraños, 4 pistolas apuntándole directamente a la sien. Steve quedó congelado.

Habían vivido situaciones mucho más peligrosas, por muchísimos más años, sin embargo esto era diferente. Tony ya no tenía la edad de enfrentar en combate a 5 personas 30 años más jóvenes que él, no tenía protección alguna. Steve intentó dar otro paso al frente ignorando el metal helado en su frente, Tony negó con la cabeza, sus ojos castaños tranquilos, sus labios partidos.

“Anthony Stark queda arrestado por conspiración interna”

Steve notó entonces los distintos logos en los uniformes de los desconocidos, desde ONU, FBI, CIA…

“Tony no ha hecho nada” Steve alcanzó a decir molesto, repentinamente encendiéndose en una locura incontrolable, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo derribó a tres hombres en un minuto, William sintió un nudo en la garganta al contemplarlo.

Steve Rogers tenía toda la capacidad de hacerlo mierda, y no lo había hecho.

Temor.

Los hombres se abalanzaron a Steve intentando aprehenderlo. Algunos realmente dudando si era correcto contener al héroe de su infancia.

“Él no sabe” Tony gritó desesperado, su mirada encendida.

El capitán de la división asintió.

“No tenemos orden contra Steve Rogers. Déjenlo”

El tiempo es un concepto relativo.

Hace un mes tenía una vida perfecta al lado del hombre que amaba.

Hace un día su hijo había expuesto crudamente que el hombre que amaba no era quién él creía.

Hace una hora había decidido enterrar esto y recuperar su vida.

Hace un minuto el hombre que amaba estaba frente a él.

Y ahora estaba solo.

Estático.

De pie frente a un apartamento semi destruido, un fuego ahogado y esa inescapable frustración. Tony se dejó arrestar como si supiera que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. William no había dicho palabra alguna, había puesto las muñecas al aire y aceptado las esposas con mirada tranquila.

_¿En qué mierda te metiste Stark?_

\-----

Tony permanecía en silencio, su mirada anclada al piso metálico del camión de guerra que lo transportaba. William a su lado sin decir una palabra. El único recuerdo al que Stark se aferraba era la mirada azul desconcertada, destruida, opaca. Se preguntó por primera vez en su vida si hacer lo correcto valía toda esta madeja de mentiras y sufrimiento.

“Él estará bien” William dijo en un susurro y Tony cerró los parpados.

No tenía ganas de responder, de siquiera pensar.

Un golpe sacudió el camión y todos alistaron las armas, Tony abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Steve?

El rechinar de llantas y de repente sintió como volcaba, intento proteger su cara con ambas manos, cayó en algo duro y metálico, el sabor a sangre en su boca, un calor húmedo en su pecho.

Humo, lluvia y de repente nada.

Cuando su mirada volvió a definirse se encontraba en un lugar muy distinto, sus manos estaban libres. Inhaló cauteloso, un penetrante aroma a humedad. Escuchó pasos a lo lejos y brincó sobre sí mismo.

“Tranquilo señor Stark” La familiar voz de Wade por primera vez lo hizo sentir cálido. Asintió.

“¿Peter?”

Wade asintió.

Peter los había rescatado. Intentó ponerse de pie pero un dolor molesto en la espalda lo obligó a permanecer sentado en el piso, tragó audiblemente. Hizo un segundo intento por ponerse de pie, Wade lo contemplaba estático, jamás se había dado cuenta del estado físico de Tony, la factura de los años sobre él. Resbaló.

Un estrepitoso sonido acompañado de un ataque de tos con sangre. Wade en un reflejo lo tomó en brazos intentando cubrirlo, intentando por primera vez en su vida pagarle algo de lo que él había hecho por él.

\-----

“Necesito checarlo, acabamos de salir de un accidente” La voz molesta de Will se escuchaba  a lo lejos.

“No sé si estés enterado pero no eres el único medico acá”

La mirada enfurecida de William anclada a la mirada severa de Peter.

“¿A qué quieres llegar?”

“No te quiero cerca de mi papá”

William bufó molesto.

“No es precisamente como si lo hubiese violado”

Peter sintió un trago amargo y la sangre hirviéndole.

“Fracturaste mi familia, no eres precisamente mi persona favorita”

William retrocedió un paso al notar la mirada de Steve en los ojos de Peter, intimidante. Permaneció en un incómodo silencio por largos segundos, su mirada anclada al piso, esperando que Peter hablara, la situación no solo era incómoda para ambos sino extremadamente tensa, respirar el mismo aire se había convertido en una constante agonía para ambos.

Para Peter porque de cierta forma culpaba a este desconocido por todo.

Para Will porque el chico era el vivo recuerdo de que Tony tenía una vida muy aparte a la de él, una vida sin espacio para incluirlo.

“Tu familia es infracturable Peter” Will se animó a decir en voz suave y Peter sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Soltó una risa burlesca molesto.

“Al parecer tú cambiaste eso, dime ¿Qué tienes que le gustó tanto?” Peter preguntó comenzando a encenderse de nuevo, Will negó con la cabeza. Realmente no sabía.

“No importa que tenga, o que haga. Tony siempre va a amar a Steve” Will dijo tranquilo intentando calmar a Peter, lo menos que quería era una pelea con el hijo de la persona que amaba, sabía que Tony jamás perdonaría esto.

“Tu concepto de amar y el mío no coinciden en lo más mínimo” Peter dijo molesto y comenzó a caminar en círculos, su voz repentinamente perdiendo la estabilidad, comenzando a quebrarse “Tony no sabe amar” dijo lo último en un murmullo sin embargo en tono tajante, Will sintió un brinco en el pecho.

Intentó por todos los medios morderse la lengua, no decir absolutamente nada.

Las palabras retumbando en su mente, un eco tortuoso.

“¿Alguna vez te falto comida?” Preguntó en voz tenue, Peter volteó sorprendido a observarlo.

Permaneció callado.

“¿No? ¿Techo? No”

“Es la obligación de cualquier padr…”

“Oh claro, ¿Alguna vez te ignoro? ¿No te dio el beso de buenas noches? ¿Alguna vez te dijo que lo decepcionabas? ¿Qué no te amaba? ¿Alguna vez te atacó injustamente?”

Peter permanecía en silencio, su rabia comenzando a agitarse.

“No. No tienes una maldita idea de que es crecer con un papá que dice estar, pero que jamás está. No sabes que es crecer entre la hostilidad y el aislamiento. No tienes ni puta idea de todo lo que Tony pasó”

Sí, Peter jamás había sido herido verbalmente hasta ese instante.

Inesperadamente la persona que menos espero fue la única capaz de hacerlo tambalear, de hundir una estaca en su pecho y presionar tan fuerte que solo sentía un vacío helado corriéndole por las venas.

“No digas que Tony no sabe amar Peter, puede que haya fallado como esposo, pero jamás como padre”

Peter sentía su mirada cristalina, sus ojos azules inundados.

Will entonces sintió un vacío en el pecho, el chico parecía un hombre, sin embargo esa mirada era tan transparente como la de un niño. Sintió que por más que intentaba mejorar las cosas iba a cada palabra, a cada respiro fracturando más y más esta pequeña familia.

Permaneció callado y bajó la mirada.

Escuchó pasos sobre el concreto, de nuevo solo.


	14. Historia longeva.

“Definitivamente el tiempo no te quita la habilidad de meterte en problemas” Tony escuchó aquella voz familiar y sonrió para sí mismo, el sabor metálico de sangre aún fresco en sus labios.

“Y a ti no te ha quitado la manía de seguir aquí” Tony dijo en su habitual tono presuntuoso y escuchó una risa en un bufido, sintió una toalla húmeda buscando su boca, levantó ligeramente la cara, sus ojos castaños iluminándose al encontrar un par de ojos azules consternados.

“¿En las buenas y en las malas, recuerdas?” Steve preguntó con una ligera sonrisa rota enseñando el dorso de la mano, el anillo grueso dorado orgullosamente portado. Tony no pudo contenerse más, fundiéndose en un abrazo necesitado, pegando su frente a la clavícula de Steve.

“¿Por qué soy así?” Dijo entre un tono burlesco y una palpable agonía. Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta, jamás había podido entender cómo Tony cometía la mayoría de sus errores consciente de no hacerlos, implorándose a sí mismo detenerse. Era como si su cerebro tuviese un plan perfecto de escape y sus pies decidieran andar hacía la última roca de la barranca sin escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que el cerebro gritaba.

Era una mezcla entre su personalidad sociópata y su personalidad –normal- la humana que año a año tras la gentileza de Steve fue tomando más poder que su lado compulsivo. Tratar con Tony no era nada sencillo, jamás lo había sido y al parecer con el paso del tiempo ligeras explosiones de su antigua y dominante personalidad salían a relucir.

“No sé, pero es muy seguro que si no fueras así, yo no estaría aquí” Steve dijo con una ligera sonrisa y recibió un cálido beso en los labios. El sabor a sangre perturbándolo un poco.

“Estas sangrando”

“Es solo tos” Tony dijo despreocupado y notó como los ojos azules se cristalizaban.

“No, Tony, estás sangrando” dijo y presiono su sien ligeramente, Stark cerró los ojos como impulso. Un repentino ardor en la sien y un hilo de líquido por su mejilla derecha.

“Mierda” dijo con una casi invisible sonrisa.

Steve había tenido en su larga vida demasiados momentos incómodos, la mayoría – por no decir todos- habían surgido al conocer a Tony. De todos los años de matrimonio y lo que conllevaba, jamás había tenido un momento tan incómodo como este.

Sí, Tony jamás había sido el esposo más fiel. Lo cuál era un acuerdo entre ambos, Steve sabía que por más que Tony lo intentara simplemente no podía contener esa múltiple personalidad, también sabía que si él seguía tomándoselo todo tan personal terminaría cayendo en una neurosis continúa, pero sobretodo sabía que algo ajeno a las personalidades de Stark, era el carácter. Y un punto dominante de su carácter era no seguir ninguna regla establecida, sin importar quien la estableciera.

Así que prohibirle a Tony ser él  o establecer un contrato riguroso de felicidad no serviría para ninguno de los dos. Por lo cual Steve había accedido – y por cierta culpa que simplemente no podía dejar ir- a una relación abierta.

Su única condición era jamás enterarse de si había más personas en su vida, jamás conocerlas y por supuesto que jamás fuese más que una sola noche de sexo.

Tony había accedido.

Los primeros tres años de matrimonio Tony había jugado diestramente sus cartas, con el paso de los meses sin ninguna razón aparente comenzó a enfadarse de las personas, dejando así los últimos 14 años de una fidelidad absoluta por convicción de ambas personalidades.

Steve tenía el talento de leerlo, descubrir el cambio de actitudes y el final de las mentiras creativas para no llegar en la noche solo le daba un hecho por sentado: Tony decidía ser fiel. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, Steve era particularmente inteligente, siempre había sabido que Tony entendería, que crearía una empatía que haría respetar el punto de vista de la persona que amaba, y no solo respetarlo, sino adoptarlo.

Era por eso que después de 14 años de una absoluta exclusividad este episodio lo enloquecía.

No solo Tony había vuelto a su antiguo trato, sino que había violado las tres condicionantes de Steve. Lo cual solo apuntaba a que este tipo era distinto para Stark. Y por más que intentaba mantener la calma, era simplemente humano.

En su silencio un fragmento de él lo bombardeaba con miles de preguntas _“¿Tony lo querrá?” “¿Será posible que Tony pueda amarlo?” “¿Qué tuvo él que yo no pude darle?” “¿Será cuestión de edad?”_ El otro lado de su mente estaba demasiado molesto con la situación y con Tony para siquiera plantearse preguntas. Realmente el otro lado de su mente estaba analizando minuciosamente la tranquilidad con la que aquel tipo se inclinaba a la herida de Tony. El perfecto pretexto.

Steve había estado incómodo muchas veces en su vida –Todas gracias a Stark- Pero jamás, jamás había estado tan incómodo como en este momento.

“¿Y?” Preguntó molesto mordiendo la palabra, conteniéndose de no hacer una estupidez.

Will tragó pesadamente, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por olvidar que Steve estaba a dos metros de él.

“Tiene una fisura en el hueso bajo el pómulo, esta dislocación está haciendo presión con la sien. La sangre es del cráneo, una contusión menor. Estará bien” Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada y sin pensarlo le regaló una sonrisa consternada a la expresión inconsciente de Tony, Steve cerró los ojos contando hasta diez.

“Gracias” dijo a regañadientes

Will levantó la mirada, ambos hombres observándose.

Azul y Verde.

“Lamento todo esto” Will dijo pretendiendo honestidad y Steve torció los ojos.

“Lo dudo” dijo honesto y camino a Tony. Tomo su mano entre las suyas y planto un suave beso en su anillo. Inconscientemente reafirmando un punto tangible.

Tony era suyo. Punto.

Will asintió y camino hacía la puerta, estando a un paso de la puerta volvió sobre sí, súbitamente exaltado.

“Steve, lo amo”

Steve jamás se hubiese esperado eso.

Levantó su mirada celeste, molesto, agobiado y con una repentina taquicardia, apretando más la mano de su esposo entre las suyas.

“No es suficiente” dijo fríamente y William lo miró incrédulo.

“¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no es suficiente? Estoy dando mi vida y libertad por él”

“No, estás dando tu vida y libertad por un proyecto que tienes con él, te recuerdo que él también la está dando por lo mismo, lo cual no te pone en ninguna situación de víctima” Steve dijo molesto. Si este chico quería hablar con él honestamente, ya no tendría ningún reparo ante ello.

“¿Por qué te rehúsas a creerlo? Él me quiere” William era un chico, no pasaba los 30 años, Steve se atrevía a pensar que tenía menos de 25. Pero no lo sabía. Lo que sí le constaba era que era un chico inmaduro, sí, probablemente inteligente, pero por la ropa que vestía y el apartamento en dónde vivía podía inferir que no era de una situación económica desventajosa, lo cual abría el panorama a un niño nacido y criado en una familia sólida, de esas que ni él ni Tony pudieron tener. William era un chico entero que estaba tan harto de ser estable, que buscaba romperse con quién más capacidad de romper tenía: Tony.

“William, Tony está contigo porque no sabe cómo salir de ahí” Steve dijo lentamente y William sintió como algo le arrebataba un pedazo de alma. No sabía si era porque la persona que más conocía a Tony era Steve y sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando o si dolía de esta manera porque él mismo había notado la debilidad de Tony de salir de situaciones que lo herían por un complejo grave de temor y ansiedad.

“No es cierto” se limitó a decir sintiéndose profundamente herido.

“William, si lo pusiera a elegir entre tú o yo ¿Qué haría?” Steve preguntó aún calmado, con una clara intención a herirlo, un caliente placer en su pecho, despertando ese lado gélido e indiferente que lo definía antes de Stark.

“Te elegiría”

“¿Y no es tiempo que estés con alguien que te elija primero a ti?” Steve lanzaba sus preguntas de una manera estudiada.

William tragó pesadamente.

“Uno no elige a quién amar Steve” respondió lastimero y Steve asintió.

“Te entiendo, y creo que Tony te tiene cierto afecto, pero ¿de verdad te conformas con eso? ¿Eres médico, no?” Steve preguntó repentinamente y Will asintió.

“¿Sabías que Tony es sociópata?”

La expresión de William mutó completamente.

“No, no lo parece” dijo verdaderamente asombrado y Steve asintió.

“¿Sabías que tengo TEPT?”

William de nuevo negó sin decir nada ahora.

“Verás, no somos lo que los medios muestran, somos humanos tal vez más fracturados que la mayoría de las personas. Llevamos dos décadas juntos y no es precisamente el simple amor el que nos ha mantenido cuerdos y juntos” Steve al no ver respuesta continuó.

“Lo amas, lo entiendo, Tony no es una persona difícil de amar. Pero solo quiero que entiendas que somos más que una familia gay con un hijo del que estamos orgullosos. Sin él yo me hubiese suicidado hace 18 años, y me gusta pensar que ayude en que no estuviera ahorita solo ahogado en alcohol aislado en su torre” Soltó una risa lastimera.

“Somos veinte años de historia, demasiadas peleas e incontables momentos en los que sentí que jamás podría ser más feliz de lo que era en ese instante. Tenemos casi 60 años Will, creo que es una injusticia convertirte en tres hojas de esta historia a que encuentres a alguien con quién hacer tu propia historia”

William estaba roto. No porque Steve lo hubiese herido intencionalmente, sino porque cada palabra que decía él la había pensado, porque darse cuenta de que los dos eran más de lo que creía lo había dejado helado. Roto porque jamás pudo notar un complejo de ansiedad ni una sociopatía en el hombre que decía amar. Admiraba y envidiaba a Steve como jamás lo había hecho en su completa existencia.

Asintió y dio pequeños pasos hacia adelante, acercándose al cuerpo aún inconsciente de Stark.

“¿Puedo?” preguntó con la voz completamente rota, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Steve asintió algo conmovido. Este chico se había enamorado de Tony de la misma loca e irracional manera que él hace veinte años. No había nada distinto con ambos, la única diferencia era que por alguna aún no conocida razón, Tony lo elegía a él. Siempre, cada día, por veinte años.

William se inclinó a darle un suave beso en la frente y tocó tímidamente su mejilla, suspiro lánguidamente y con lágrimas inundando sus ojos esmeraldas pronunció un último “te amo” en un ligero murmullo en el oído de Stark.

Steve agradeció no tener el suero, se imaginaba lo que el chico habría dicho, pero no escucharlo le dio el privilegio de la incertidumbre.

Will dedicó una mirada fría a Steve y salió del cuarto, alejándose completamente del campo visual.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo de nuevo, y como siempre, aprecio sus Kudos y Comentarios! C:


End file.
